Shattered Nightmares
by Silent Midnight Rose
Summary: [2]Naraku is rising to power w the Shikon Jewel. Inuyasha and his family are his targets. What will become of Kai as she discovers a dark secret about herself that is killing her? Naraku is back with his tricks,who will surive and who won't?
1. The Unnerving Warning

Hello, no time no see. not really but whatever. This is the **sequel **to "Reborn Horror" My first fanfic. This story takes place three or four weeks since the end of "Reborn Horror."

Summary: With Naraku back with the Shikon Jewel. The quest grows more urgent, especially since he has found a way to use it! Its up to Kaiaya, Inuyasha, and the gang, with the help of others, to stop him before he regains power. Although some unexpected things await them and Kai begins to had second thoughts of the whole quest. And who is that new guy?

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One: The Unnerving Warning

Kaiaya walked down the street moodily. It was raining and the quarter demon girl was soaked. But she didn't mind. She splashed through puddles, not bothering it avoid them. The sky was dark and the street was lit by a dim streetlight and nothing else. It was a new moon. Kai realized this is was the day her father feared the most. A few weeks ago she had experienced the same thing. The joys of being less than full demon, she thought.

Kai's hoodie covered her school uniform, a white shirt and a purple short skirt. Her army boots were worn and soaked. Her violet black hair with silver highlights was a wet curtain that draped halfway down her back. Her bangs parted in the middle but still managed to hang in her dark honey eyes. She sported a small white bandage on her right cheek from a reccent accident in the Fedual era.

It felt strange and always meanless for Kai to be in the modern era. For the past few weeks her life was so absorbed in the Feudal era, finding Naraku. She had to abandon her life in the time she was born in, to finish what she had started. It gave her a sick feeling when she returned. She couldn't explain it, but being here no longer gave her ease. Kai constantly thought of what could happen in her friends in the past, making enjoying herself near impossible.

Today was her fifteenth birthday, but unlike her other birthdays, there will be no celebration. They needed to kill Naraku before they could party. Shippo had said that everyone was taking this too seriously. But Inuyasha had bonked him on the head. Kai didn't want to admit being upset about having no party. As much as she wanted to kill Naraku, she did want to take advantage of the time to invite some friends over and have some fun. But her modern friends distanced themselves from her for some unknown reason, making going back more pointless.

Kai had been walking back from one of her 'former' friend's houses. Mika had explained that her friends didn't want Kai to get in more trouble by being with them (remember the Ryo Tanaka incident?) Kai had shrugged it over and said that they were probably right and disappeared into the night. There was something they weren't mentioning to her. A little lie at showed in every word they said. Kai began to wonder what rumors were going around the school. She rarely went nowadays. All of her teachers had called the house asking for her excuses. Without being able to say that she was sick like her mother had used, Kai was 'visiting her father.' It wasn't entirely a lie, but it was nowhere near the full truth.

Kai was absorbed in her thoughts she didn't notice the shadow that wasn't her own following her. If she turned her head to the left she would have seen it but she continued unaware. It stalked closer and she saw the flicker of motion. By instinct her right hand snapped to her right hip to draw the sword that wasn't there. She felt a bit embrassed for forgetting and searched the dark for the shadow stalker.

"Who is there?" Kai demanded. She saw nothing but her nose told her something was there. A human.

"AHH!" a small voice screamed. Kai felt little a hundred needles were driven into her ears. She despised high-pitched voices. The person following her was a little girl, about six years old.

"Calm down, " Kai said gently. The girl stopped screaming abruptly. Her hazel eyes widened as her round face paled. "What?" Kai asked alarmed. She didn't want to scare the child. Absent-mindedly her left hand drifted to the purple bandana she hid her dog ears under. It was still there. So what was with the girl?

"_You must return quickly_," she said, in a trance. Her voice was no longer the high-pitched noise it was a minute ago; it was the voice of a wise woman. Kai knew that voice all too well. It was Midoriko speaking to her through a modern girl. "_You must return quickly_." She repeated.

"Why Midoriko?" Kai asked slightly irrate. The corner of the girl's mouth curled into a half-grin. She blinked and the trance was ended. The little girl shook her head and looked around apparently lost.

"Are you lost?" Kai asked sweetly, still a little unnerved about the great priestess's appearance. The girl was shivering in fear. Kai dropped to her knees ignoring the puddle that splashed her skirt. Looking the girl in the eye she repeated her question. She nodded.

"MIA!" a woman's voice called. A middle-aged woman appeared wearing a red cocktail dress that was runined in the rain. "Who are you?" She demanded of Kai. The young woman tried not to take offense to the mother's concern for her child.

"My name's Kaiaya," She said. "She," gesturing to the kid. "was lost when I found her."

The woman seemed to take it in and nodded. "Thank you Kaiaya." She said politely, but Kai could see it was a disguise. "C'mon Mia let's go home."

"No Mama!" Mia cried and grabbbed Kai's right leg with death grip. The mother sighed. Resettling the strap of her purse, she reached out a hand to her daughter.

"If you come I will give you some ice cream," she said cheerfully. Mia heistanted and jumped off Kai's thigh. Mia followed her mother away.

"Buh-bye, Kai!" Mia called over her shoulder. Kai froze. She had never said her name was Kai. She had given the woman and the girl her full birth name. She stood away her alarm and continued to walk home at a quicker pace. If Midoriko had to warn her, something terrible must have happened.

Kai broke into a run, desparate to get home.

Mia turned her head in time to see the teenager run away. Midoriko sighed and left the girl's body. With her soul in the Shikon Jewel she couldn't inhabit a human body for long. But as a spirit she knows no boundary of time or space. When the Jewel was sealed the battle inside had ceased, but since Kai used it slowly the demons began to awaken. Soon the Jewel could be used again. And it was in Naraku's hands...

_"You must return quickly." _

* * *

Pacing back and forth, a young man with a sinister mind plotted. He had a slight swagger and his posture screamed of aggroance. His black cloak over his dark red kimono was whipping around dramatically when he turned sharply on his heel. His pale face creased with a constant expression of hate and general negative thoughts. His almost slit-like red eyes darted back and forth. Crushed in his right hand was a small pink stone. The Shikon Jewel. 

He hated how it mocked him. How it would simply stare back at him indifferently when he attempted to use it. He was postive the souls trapped inside had been laughing at his expense. The more he thought about it he grew impatient. Although he refused to believe it, he needed the power of the jewel. After all almost fifteen years ago he was slain by Inuyasha and his crew, near nonexistance a piece of him lived on, but never strong enough to be his own. One day he plagued a mortal man who had a deep desire for reveange and power. Katsuo wasn't an evil man but his thoughts were drifting toward it. Taking advantage of this Naraku had made a deal with him. In exchange for demonic power, Katsuo would in turn aid Naraku in his own reveange. But it didn't turn out as planned.

Naraku growled as he thought of the face of the almost mortal girl that caused Katsuo to stray from his orginal intentions. Ironically, she was the daughter of his greatest enemy Inuyasha and his priestess Kagome. Both werethe main reason he relied on the damned Katsuo for strength. But now his wrath was directed to the quarter-demon named Kai.

Weeks ago they had a confrontation and Kai had stolen the Jewel and was able to use it despite the seal her mother wished upon it. The young woman not only used it to protect her but somehow it imbued her the powers of a priestess, unless she was born with them? Naraku was confused how the girl managed to summon enough power to kill his tentacles and serevely wound him. But he escaped and selfishly claimed victory.

Since the Jewel was worthless to him, Naraku had been relying on absorbing other demons to form his body. Unfornately, no matter how much he absorbed human blood still dominated. He was a quarter-demon, because of being tied to Katsuo, and only the Jewel could change that...

Despite Naraku's strong will, Katsuo couldn't be completely erased for his conscience like Onigumo was. So he shared his memories and some of his emotions. In their last battle Katsuo even gained control long enough to spare Kai's life. Naraku had never be able to forgive Katsuo for it, given that Hell would freeze over before he would be able to forgive anyone. It was still saying something.

Kai. Naraku hated thinking about the half-demon Inuyasha's daughter. In the back of his mind he heard Katsuo constantly remark on her beauty. He thought about her slim figure, her enticing curves, her enchanting dark golden eyes, and her air of grace. Naraku wanted to kill her, but Katsuo had other ideas. The poor man was conflicted. Both had desires that could not be easily broken.

Naraku touched a hand to his scarred cheek. He had three lines equally apart that were crossed with another set of three. They were clawmarks from where Kai had hit him. Surprisely that was the only injury that hadn't healed. He became to feel that he will bear the scar forever. The notion sickened him. Kai could not get away with marking his face. Katsuo silently laughed at Naraku, he was getting puffed up at the stupidest things.

Naraku had hope for the Shikon Jewel. Seeing Kai capable of wielding the jewel not only fueled his hatred but his desire to use it. If that damned girl could use it why couldn't he. He knew the answer wasn't something he wanted to hear, so he became to scheme. His plan would have Inuyasha begging on his knees and Kai...buried six feet under the cold earth.

His plan would catch them off guard...

* * *

Ok. First chapter done. Yay for me! Thanks Shanon for the cookies by the way. The transition between the stories wasn't as smooth as I envisioned it but it works.

-SMR

Please Review!

This button is your friend!


	2. Kiyoshi and Chandra

I am so sorry about the wait. I know it's a little early in the story but I hit a writer's block. My friends Shanon, Charlie, and Kasumi had to dig me up out of this huge hole. Thanks guys. A thousand apologies to my readers (the few of them anyway)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...if I did I wouldn't have worry about forgetting to put these$#&! disclaimers in every chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Kiyoshi and Chandra 

A tall slender young boy stared down the hilltopat the small village rumored to be the home of the next Midoriko. He was a definately a strange-looking man. His azure hair was cut short and pointed out ignoring gravity. His electric blue eyes had two rings of silver framming the iris. They are slanted and cat-like as he sought the village priestess. The wind blew his bangs which he secured behind his pointed ear.

He tightened his grip on the large poleaxe he carried in his right hand. This was the place. A wide grin spread across his hansome face. He stepped forward to approach the village but a little girl's voice called for his attention.

"Kiyoshi, sir." She stammered as she ran up to man that stood twice as tall as her. She flashed the largest, most adorable fuchsia eyes at him. They shined with idolization. Kiyoshi came the young girl and half grin. "Kiyoshi sir, you walk too fast!" She said. Her russet hair was in frizzy pipe curls and bounced aroud emphanizing her every movement.

"Chandra, "He said affectionatly. He was fond of this child. "You need to speed up. You could outrun me if you tried." He added the last part with a bit of scorn to emphanize his message. Chandra stared him defiantly. If he was going to stubborn so could she! Kiyoshi placed a gloved hand with the fingertips exposed, on her wild hair.

Chandra shook her head in an attempt to dislodge it but Kiyoshi held it firmly. She sighed and waited until he gave up on this brotherly dispaly of affection. Chandra didn't have long to wait, Kiyoshi moved his hand to tighten the grip on his weapon. Chandra drew back feeling him in a battle stance. She stuck her nose into the air to sniff out the reason of her companion's heightened awareness.

"So she is here..." Kiyoshi said.

* * *

Kai jumped out of the Bone Eaters well and dropped her overstuffed bag on the ground. A seam split and the contents spilled into the grass. Kai drew a sharp intake of air and held it until she had her temper and check. Slowly she left out a deep sigh and bent down to collect her stuff. She was intent on her work and she didn't notice her friends standing nearby. 

"No cussing today?" a man about Kai's age asked. He had givenher a broad smile as she roasted him an evil glare. His name was Kohaku, and he was the oldest son of Sango and Miroku. He was named after his deceased uncle.

His compainon was a short boy who appeared a year or two younger than Kohaku and Kai. His messy auburn hair veiled his mischeivous emerald eyes. He had a fluffy tail that proved he was a fox-demon. "Yeah, that's a first." Shippo commented.

Kai rolled her honey eyes. "And a cheery hello to you too." The three cracked up. "I need a little help." She said pointed to the ground. Her friends needed no further urging. They pitched in and helped her. They were walking to the village when Kirara and Sango greeted them.

"Hey Sango," Shippo said. The veteran demon-slayer looked up in surprise. She was sweaty and worn out.

"Are you okay?" Kai asked concerned. The older woman smiled and replied. "I'll be fine, but I am not as young as I used to be."

Kohaku looked his mother over. "Just don't overdue yourself, Mom." He warned sounding alot like his father.

"You three be careful. Inuyasha's pretty pissed."

"Feh. He doesn't scare me." Kai said dryly. Sango couldn't help but laugh at Kai using her father's trademark.

"You can't say I didn't warn you!" she called back to them as thet set out home.

Kai, Kohaku, and Shippo's arrival in the village was followed by an earth-shattering yell. "SIT!" A large crash was heard. Everyone groaned knowing exactually what happened. Kai rolled her eyes. Why couldn't her parents get along like normal people? The thought made her giggle as she remembered 'normal' people's fathers aren't half-demons.

"What he do this time?" Kai asked her mother when she walked into their house on the outskirts of the village. Kagome turned and smiled at her daughter. She gave her a brief hug.

"He was too impatient." She said simply.

"Wench," Inuyasha muttered. Kagome didn't hear but Kai did. "Hello, father." she said as Inuyasha lifted himself from the ground.

"I brought some Ramen," Kai said. Inuyasha instantly perked up. "But you have to share with me." She said in a stern voice.

"Why the hell are you telling me what to do?" Inuyasha asked but not angrily. "I'm the parent here."

"But your the one acting like a child." Kagome pointed out. Before Inuyasha could start to fume Kai whipped out a package of Ramen noddles and shoved it in his clawed hands. He felt his anger fade as his stomach made a loud noise.

"So that's settled." Shippo and Kohaku said. Kai just smiled.

* * *

Kiyoshi and Chandra walked in the village and questioned a random villager whose name happened to be Michi. "Where is the village priestess?" He asked. He wasn't very polite but at the same time he wasn't rude. Michi was spellbound by the precense of two undoubtly demons. "Well?" He pressured. 

"D-d-de-mon!" she studdered. "DEMON!" She cried running in the opposite direction tripping over her baby blue kimono. Kiyoshi sighed in regret. He knew that someone would come out and challange them now. He tightened his grip on his weapon and looked down at Chandra.

She pulled out a hunter's bow and readied an arrow. She nodded at the older demon showing that she was ready for an attack.

They didn't have long to wait until some village men filed in with spears. Kiyoshi stood closer to Chandra and said to the men. "We don't want to start anything. We just need to see the village priestess." The men retorted with insults and snarls. They didn't seem to care what the young demon said.

"Leave this village now!" "We don't want your kind!" "Prepare to die." Kiyoshi set his jaw tighly as he listened to the tauntings of the villagers. They brought back horribel memories but he shook them off.

"Kiyoshi?" Chandra asked her voice quivering. He looked down to reassure her and an arrow flew through the air and bounced off the hard shell armor he wore on top of his blue and black kimono top. Chandra emitted a squeak. Kiyoshi looked up and snarled. Another arrow flew at Chandra's foot. She jumped out of the way and lost her balance. She felt to the ground and before the men could attack again Kiyoshi leaped into action.

Nobody really saw his movements; they were too fast. He twirled his sycthe and the men fell left and right. Blood was spilled all over the ground and Kiyoshi winced. He remembered Chandra was here, and felt guilty for making her witness this. Only one man remained and he was staring at his fallen comrades.

"You beast" He yelled and charged at Kiyoshi wildly. Fool, Kiyoshi thought and swiftly disarmed the man and threw him to his feet. Kiyoshi made no motion to kill the defenseles man but he was sure his life was about to end. A blue arrow was shot and Kiyoshi was knocked backwards.

He looked up and saw two women and three men standing with weapons ready. One of the women was older and held the bow that had shot him. The priestess? The other woman was more his age and held a demonic blade that glowed red. He found himself staring at her. There was something about this girl but he forced his gaze at the rest of the group. The oldest of the men held a large sword and was dressed in red. The other two were carrying either a sword or throwing knives.

"Who are you demon?" The oldest man demanded. Kiyoshi could tell he was a half-demon. He was about to yell back to him but he heard a groan. He turned and saw Chandra slowly get up. Kiyoshi gasped as he saw out of the corner of his eye the archer change her target to the girl.

"Wait!" The strange girl with the red sword said, holding out a hand to further express her command. "These men..." She said. Everyone stopped and looked around. There was blood all over but nobody was dead. "What's your name?" She asked Kiyoshi calmly.

He looked at her as she stepped forward. They both froze as they stared into each other's eyes. Kiyoshi was spellbounded by the swirling orbs of warm honey. "My name is Kiyoshi." He said once he realized he was staring. Looking back at his friend who crawled closer to him. "And this is Chandra."

"What's your business here?"

"I am looking for the priestess named Kaiaya."

* * *

ooh. Evil cliffhanger! Sorry guys but now that I have ideas I have to pace the story so it will last. 

-SMR

Please review!

This button is your friend!


	3. Mind Games

Hello again. Thank you Charlie for reviewing. You were the only one so yeah. Thanks buddy, lol. Anyways sorry for the long wait between updates but I am not sure any one really cares cuz I am not getting feedback and I am gonna assume you guys don't think this story is worth reading. But enough of my moping this in for friend. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't owe Inuyasha...if I did I would bitch-slap Kikyo until she cried...(aren't i evil?)

**Chapter Three: Mind Games**

"What is your business here?"

"I am looking for the priestess Kaiaya."

* * *

"What would you know of this priestess?" Kai asked, her voice surprising light. If Kiyoshi wasn't so captivated by Kai he would have noticed the looks of discomfort in the rest of the gang. Chandra observed them from lowered eyelashes and marked their expressions. She didn't make a sound and pretended to be oblivious. But she made a quick mental note, and she going to tell Kiyoshi later... 

"That is a secret. I must speak to the priestess herself." Kiyoshi stated. Kai snorted. This guy had a lot of nerve, she thought, rathering admiringly than irritated.

"How would you know when you found the priestess? Do you know what she looks like?" Kai asked. The rest of the gang openly stared at the two bickering back and forth.

Kiyoshi eyed her suspiciously. Chandra shifted postion to distract Kiyoshi's attention on the young priestess. He looked at Chandra who directed her eyes at Kai and raised her eyebrows. He nodded at her with a sly grin.

"You know her don't you?"

Kai nearly whacked him across the head. Her infamous temper was rising and she needed to find a constructive outlet before she murdered the man on the spot. She was feed up with this mind game! "Look, fool-!" She began.

"It's Kiyoshi," he added polietly. Kai let out a deep sigh fo frustration. "And your name must be Kaiaya."

Kai flinced. "But then-."

"It's fun to mess with people." He commented. Inuyasha growled and drew the Tetusagia (sp?) and pointed it at his throat.

"What do you want with Kai?" He demanded slightly harsh. Kiyoshi was obiviously taken back by the demonic blade at his throat but didn't answer his question. Chandra rolled her fuchisa eyes at the boldness of her companion.

"Please, sir," She said rising to her fullest height, which was still considerably short. Chandra stood between the sword and Kiyoshi. Inuyasha looked at the girl with mixed surprise. "Don't punish my friend for his foolishness." Kiyoshi glared down at her. "He doesn't know when to quit."

Everyone looked at Chandra and kiyoshi. Inuyasha sensing no danger lowered his sword. The wounded men moved slightly. "Why didn't you kill them? Kai asked Kiyoshi. He swallowed and looked at Chandra and looked back Kai. She nodded in understanding. He cared deeply for the girl. "You have my attention what do you need?"

"Can we go somewhere else?" Kiyoshi pleaded. Kai looked at the menacing villagers readying their weapons for a much desired second round. The priestess nodded. The group filed out and Kai lingered to talk with the two.

* * *

They were sitting in the priestess's hut in the center of the village. Kiyoshi and Chandra were sitting on mats and had food prepared in front of them. They were talking with Kai, Kagome, and Kaede, the priestesses. Inuyasha was outside listening in but nobody seemed to care. Just as long he didn't barge in. The two travelers were at ease and Chandra was getting tired. She had rested her head on Kiyoshi's shoulder. 

Kai was almost sure they were related but their scents were completely different. Kagome had been wondering the same thing, granted she couldn't smell them like her husband and daughter could. But it was Kaede who asked. "I understand you are traveling companions but are you related?"

Kiyoshi said. "No. Her father was the best servant to my mother the demon queen Shinsora. She has always been like a sister to me."

"Your mom is a demon queen?" Kai asked shocked.

"Was," he said bitterly. "Shinsora was the queen of the Northern Lands. She was known as the Ice Queen because of her elemental pedant that gave her the power to freeze anything solid."

"An elemental pedant? How she get one of those?" Kagome asked. Kiyoshi shrugged.

"I am not sure, she never said."

"What happened to her?" Kai asked concerned.

"She was murdered." He said his unqiue eyes blazing in hate. "By a demon named Naraku."

Kagome, Kai, and Kaede gasped. Chandra looked up. Kai realized that it was her that let Naraku get away. She lowered her head in shame. This was her fault.

"Naraku was no doubt after the pendant." Kagome said in a hollow voice.

Kai's head was swimming as she thought about Naraku. She had nursed him to health when he was still Katsuo, and now he was wrecking havoc. If she had left him to die, there maybe this nightmare wouldn't have happened.

"Kai," Kiyoshi said. Her jerked out of her trance and looked into his pleading eyes. "I need you to help me destroy him."

Numbly, she nodded. She was going to fix the mistake she made, before it cost more people their lives.

* * *

Naraku frowned as he stared at a familiar silver mirror. It use to belong to Kanna, the demon of the nothingness and his first offspring. He felt a twinge of regret knowing that without her, the magic reflective glass was useless. He wasn't sure what happened to her or the damnable traitor Kagura. He snarled at the thought of the rebel. He wasn't going to deny that he needed the extra help to complete him ultimte revenage. Without the power of the Jewel he couldn't create new demons but with the help of his new assistant, he had control over lesser demons. 

He smiled as he thought of his new minion. Although she was mortal, she had the power over illusions and mind-control. She was the going to ensure his victory against Inuyasha. Then he planned to either kill her or enslave her. It was definetly a risk keeping her around for long. As long as he kept a tight leash on her, his worries would be eased.

As if hse sensed he was thinking for her, the minion slowly slinked into the room. Her face was hidden underneath the her plum hood and through the shadow mistygrey eyes shined through. Her eyes were narrowed with suspicion. Her flowing cloak drapped down from her narrow shoulders to the stone floor, concealing her figure. As she stalked in the garment lifted revealing pale ankles and barefoot. The dark cloth resettled around her creating a dark halo at her feet.

"Naraku-sama." She said. Her voice was dry and curt. "The raid has been sent to the village." Naraku smiled and began to chuckle to himself as he thought of his plan. The witch stood there without a word, as still as a statue.

"That is good news." He said with a smug little smile. The witch studied him through her hood. She tilted her head up and Naraku noticed that she wore a black mask veiling the bottom of her face. That explains the shadow he thought. Her face was incredible pale in contrast to her shadowy attire. "Ok, girl what other news do you have?"

She let out a quiet noise that sounded like a snarl. "My name is Kasumi. And my night watchers discovered a demon you might want to meet."

"Oh?"

"He has found his way to Inuyasha and the priestess. He has the Ice pendant."

"That's the demon wench's brat!" He said furiously, as he thought of the attack he sent a couple of weeks ago to capture the Elemental Amulet of Ice. It had failed becasue the magical artifact had slipped through his fingers when the queen's bastard half-demon son had to ran away.

"Attacking the village will not get the amulet, you fool." Kasumi said her cold. Naraku snarled at her and she didn't even flinch. "You are only setting yourself up. And I don't wish to be a part of that." She swiftly turned on her heel and drifted away making no noise.

"Kasumi!" His angry voice shouted at Kasumi. A red shackle appeared on her left wrist and tightened over the black tatoo of a rose with dark red drops of blood dripping from the spiked petals. She cursed as the iron dug into her skin. "I didn't want to do this." He said. Kasumi never he was lying. "But I need your help and you will be rewarded for your services with freedom."

Her eyes blazed through the shadow of her hood and she dropped her wrist to her side. "Fine," her voice rang with supressed anger. "Naraku, beware once I shed these chains I will kill you."

Naraku let out a nervous chuckle. Kasumi didn't have the power, he rationized. His fear was involuntary and he was furious for feeling this way. No mortal could scare him. not Kasumi or Kai.

* * *

A group of murderous demons were preparing to attack the village. They had little strategy, but with Kasumi controlling their minds they formed a plan. Kasumi shuddered that the thought of Naraku's power growing. A glossy black raven landed on her outstretched forearm. The bird shifted and leaned against Kasumi's forehead. She heard the soft caws in her ear and she deciphered the noise and the message was clear. 

"The demon born of Naraku, whose heart begs for something more, lives."

Kasumi pursed her black lips together and sat still as more ravens landed on her arms and sang in their haunting language. A bystander would have been scared to death seeming a dark cloaked woman charming birds of death. Kasumi wasn't a dark miko, but her powers were different from Kagome's or Kai's. She grinned as she thought, of Naraku. The pretentious quarter demon was about to learn his lesson about soiling his hands. Kasumi wasn't going to bring the downfall of Naraku, but she could deliever it to someone else, who deserved to more than her.

The demon hordes stirred as Kasumi walked through with her ravens perched on her shoulders and arms or circling her like a whirlwind. The leader was the biggest and by far the most grotesque. He looked like a mix between a boar and dragon demon. His squinty eyes stared at her an snarled. Kasumi placed her slender hand on his snout, displacing three ravens who joined the others in the sky. The demon instantly calmed under her touch.

"Save your strength. You're going to need it." She advised. The beast made a noise that could be described as a rude scoff.

"No half-demon can harm me." He said his voice husky and coarse. Kasumi gritted her teeth as she tried to bear the noise that sounded like grinding stones.

"Let's hope that's the case." Kasumi remarked more to herself than anything.

"What did you say bitch?"

"Good luck my dear." She said coldly. Her ravens jumped off their perches and disappeared into the dark sky.

* * *

Plz, plz, plz review! Don't make me beg some more! 

This chapter is for you Kasumi...

-SMR


	4. The Raid

Thank you so much Janey. Not only did you convince me to continue, but you helped me deal with the dreaded writer's block. So thanks a bunch. As for Kaede still being alive at eighty or so years old...let's just say she is still alive for a reason...but enough for the spoilers. :grins:

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha...if did I would give Koga a haircut...

* * *

Chapter Four: The Raid.

It was late in the evening and everyone was asleep but Kiyoshi. He wandered carefully the village. He prayed that he wouldn't attract attention in this late hour. He still felt the hostile vibes from the villagers and he certainly didn't want to fight them again. He sighed as rain started to pour. The soothing rthym of the rain brought the unusal silence to the young demon's attention. The quiet before the storm, he thought. The silence was shattered by a the slighty muffled screams of a girl. His ears picked up reconizing the voice. He was confused at first but sprang into action without much thought afterwards. He had to see what was wrong.

* * *

_"Kaiaya," the ghostly voice of Midoriko rang through the girl's mind. "Watch who you trust, my dear." The legandary priestess appeared in front of Kai. Her hair and kimono blowing in the wind with a dramatic effect. Her eyes were veiled by her long black eyelashes._

_Kai sighed, like an ordinary teenager. "What's with all the riddles? Why can't you speak in a language I can understand!"_

_The corner's of the priestess's mouth twitched into a half-grin. "A quick-wit, eh?" She looked into the distance and a troubled look spread across her face. "I am sorry, Kai. But but you must understand this..."_

_The priestess faded into the air and the scene changed into what looked like Naraku's lair. Sure enough standing in front of her was Naraku handing the Jewel. Trapped inside the pink shell was Midoriko staring back at Kai. Around her lay dead bodies of demons. Naraku grinned at Kai and said. "Hello dear Kai." She snarled at the way he adressed her. "I will make this simple. Unlock the Jewel and I won't kill your family."_

_Kai turned and saw Kagome and Inuyasha unconsious caught in what looked like spider webs. A low growl escaped her chest, but was caught in her throat painfully. Her head swished to glare at Naraku. "You bastard."_

_He lifted his right hand and the Akahoshii flew from Kai's side and landed in his palm lightly. "Last chance..."_

_"ROT IN HELL!" She spat. Naraku chuckled and he brought the Akahoshii down on Kagome's throat. Making a swift cut, blood poured into the floor. Kai cried out but she felt her control slipping as a slight fog started to form. The cold mist made her numb. Naraku had then slaughtered Inuyasha and moved on to Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kohaku. Kai's throat went raw with her screaming that couldn't be heard. "No, no, no!" She cried. The numbness disapated in her shoulder and she felt a warm hand shook her gently._

"Kai?" a voice said. "Kai, wake up!" Her amber eyes snapped open. Staring back at her was the worried face of Kiyoshi. "Ee!" Kai squealed and slapped him without much thought. Kiyoshi was thrown back. He grabbed his red cheek. Kai blinked. "I'm so sorry!"

Kiyoshi muttered something that not even Kai's sensitive hearing could pick it up. "Nightmares?" He asked. Kai looked up at him and stared into hsi unqiue eyes that were filled with understanding. She nodded. He patted her shoulder sympathicaly (sp?) "I get them some times too."

Kai watched him intently. There was definetly something about him that she admired. "Mine are about the ones I love being hurt."

"Yeah. Mine are like that too. And you have that 'choice' to save them only you don't and they die anyway." He said his voice surprisely light and relaxed.

"And then the fog comes." Kai and Kiyoshi said gloomily, at the same time. They froze and stared at each other. Realization dawned on them. They shared the same nightmare!

* * *

"This is it, Borac." Kasumi said to the hideous demon. She had to stand downwind of the beast because of his unbearing stench. The demon grunted with indifference. He was obivious upset that he had to take orders from a mortal woman. He had make no attempt to hide his distaste and Kasumi pretended not to care. She was absorbed in her own planning. "Borac, dear. " She said in a sweet voice. Again a grunt. He was listening. "You better not screw this up." He snarled and make a lunge for her and she simply side-stepped him. "Tsk, tsk. Naraku would be very disappointed if you can't do your job." She explained as if he was two years old.

"Shut up, wench!" He growled. Straightening he said. "I will show the half-breed. And when I'm done I will finish you off."

"I won't hold my breath." Kasumi said dismissively. Borac's eyes turned completely red and he stomped off barking commands to his men. They rallied together and stood staring at the top of hill looking down at the village dwarved by the surrounding landscape. Kasumi yawned and said to herself. "I suppose I should have told them to wait until the village wasn't on guard." She shrugged. Naraku couldn't pin the blame on her for Borac's death.

Her flock of ravens flew down from their trees and followed her. "I must find the demon born of Naraku that surives."

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting together eating a meal in peace on the steps of their hut. It was rare to see the two so relaxed and actaully enjoying a meal. Normally, especially since Naraku's return, they barely had time to sit around. Kagome finished her meal and scooted closer to Inuyasha.

"It's so quiet tonight," she said dreamily.

There was a long pause. "I don't like it." Inuyasha replied tense as he sat up.

"What is it?" Kagome asked alarmed. Inuyasha put a hand on the Tessaiga (thanks Janey)and sniffed the air. "It's a bunch of demons." Kagome jumped to her feet and ran into the hut to get her longbow and quiver.

"But why would they attack us now?" Kagome asked her question falling on deaf ears as Inuyasha bolted ahead. She sighed. Her question was long forgotten and she readied herself for battle. Since Naraku's 'death' she had worked to improve her archery. She wasn't a bad shot and a simply raid wasn't going to scare her.

A boar demon scout appeared on top of the hill directly in the center of her mental crosshair. Kagome released the arrow and it whished (is that a word?) through the air. Halfway there it began to glow with a blue light, the arrow of a priestess. The arrowhead burried itself into the demon's right eye. He cried out in pain and placed a clawed hand over his bleeding eye socket. The second arrow went into his throat ending his suffering. His dead body rolled down the hill leaving a trail of blood.

Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he returned. He stopped and saw that she was the one who killed the demon. He sighed in relief. "Just likeold times?" Kagome teased.

"Hey, we aren't_ that _old." Kagome giggled but soon returned her attention to the approaching mob. Inuyasha looked at her through the corner of his eye to see if she was ready. With a small nod, Kagome reloaded the bow and Inuyasha held the powered up Tessaiga in his hands.

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha roared as Kagome released her arrow. The combined attack demolished the horde with its first contact. They stood there blinking at the wave of destruction and the blood bath. "What that it?" Kagome asked dazed.

As soon a she finshed her sentence, a new group arrived at a much faster pace. Inuyasha jumped in the crowd his sword swinging wildly. Kagome planted her feet into the ground and released arrow after arrow. Demons were dropping left and right but more keep coming before they swarmed them into a tight circle. Kagome and Inuyasha stood back to back.

"Any ideas?" Kagome asked.

"I'm thinking, damn it!" was the reply. The demons stopped fighting and just stood there looking down at them with looks of trimuph.

"That wench with learn that I won't let a half-demon stop me!" Borac said as he worked his way to the front of the mob.

Kagome backed closer into Inuyasha. He growled as he scented her fear. He wasn't about to let her die. Suddenly the air was pierced by a scream. Everyone looking around and Kagome froze stiff.

"Kai..."

* * *

Sorry for the cliffy and a long time between updates.

PLEASE REVIEW!

-SMR

This button is your friend.


	5. Into the Fire

Chapter five already? This update come a little faster now that my writer's block is gone...for the moment. But anyways this is the new plot twist. Enjoy!

Discalimer: I don't own Inuyasha...do I have to do this again? (lawyers appear and nodded) Damn it who gave you a key! (Someone giglgles from inside my closet) great...

* * *

Chapter Five: Into the Fire 

A woman wearing a white and purple kimono sat down on the grass her shoulder-length black hair blowing in the wind. She sighed and breathed in the gentle smell of flowers and freedom. She pur a hand over her chest and felt her heartbeat. She had done this for the past fifteen years, everyday she needed the reassurance that this wasn't a drean but real. The soft rhythm soothed her and she smiled, a true smile. I truely am free of Naraku, she thought. I, Kagura the Wind Witch am free of Naraku!

Since Naraku's death Kagura woke up in a riverbed. She had fled during the fight on her feather and she barely remembered hearing an earthshattering cry and she feather turned to sand. Without it she was left to the air and she fell to the earth like a fallen angel into the current. When she awoke, her heart was beating in her chest and news of Naraku's death reached her ears. Then for the next fifteen years she wandered freely across Japan without anything tying her down, because she was free. She had considered searching out Inuyasha and getting her own reveange, but out of graditude she simply 'forgave' him.

This month she was in a village not too far away from the well. Kagura didn't intent to wander in this direction but she felt compelled in a sense. She was fiddling with the hem of her kimono when a raven landed right next to her feet. It cawed in an eerie voice that reavealed it was no oridinary raven, it was a demon.

"Hello there." Kagura said to the bird unsure of whether or not it would response.

"He can't understand you." A woman reappeared in a dark hooded cloak. "They only respond to me." The raven flew from the ground and landed on her shoulder and whispered something in her ear. The strange woman nodded and looked at Kagura.

"Who are you?" Kagura demanded. The strange woman drew ther hood back revealing a beautifully pale face lined heavily with black makeup.

"I am Kasumi of the Ravens." She siad. Kagura nodded. This girl had spiritual powers no doubt, but no demonic aura? "And you are Kagura are you not?"

Kagura stepped back in alarm as her hand clicked her fan open and her crimson eyes were wide. "How do you know me?"

Kasumi half-grinned and said. "Let's just say that a little birdie told me." She let out a little giggle as one of her ravens let something that sounded like laugh as well. Kagura knew the was probably the lamest joke she heard. She just glared at her girl, her unease still at large. "Kagura, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but..." Her voice trailed off dramatic making Kagura want to slap her pale face. (Sorry Kasumi...)

"Well," she said . "Spit it out."

"Naraku has returned."

Kagura froze. Her hand went to her chest checking for a heartbeat. It was still there but she couldn't help but wonder if it was true. Naraku alive? "You lie." She said her voice flat in a desparate yet unsuccessful attempt to sound careless. Kasumi heard the tone of her voice and registered her true feelings. "But my heart..."

"Is still there because he is unaware of your existance." Kasumi supplied at the speechless demoness. "Now, I hate asking for favors so I am only going to ask once. Will you help me bring down Naraku."

Kagura left out a short laugh. "If you think I with fall for one of Naraku's half-assed tricks..."

"Please," Kasumi said her voice cutting through Kagura in mid-sentence. Surprisely enough Kagura began to consider. A second chance to crush Naraku, but what about her well deserved freedom? She clenched her fists and said. "Why you taking the coward's way out of this?"

"It's merely the same approach you used!"

Kagura raised her hand to slap the girl who flinched but didn't back down. She has guts, Kagura thought. "I'll consider it."

"My dears will wait for your answer." Kasumi replied her voice returning to its usual cold tone. Turning on her heel, her cloak blew dramatically in the air. She then disappeared leaving Kagura with a decision to make.

Should I help or not? She thought. Certainly Naraku was still dead or she would know. Wouldn't she? She shook her head to clear the thoughts. If he is back then once she is discovered her freedom will be lost. If that scheming wench says anything to Naraku..., Kagura thought. I will destroy her.

* * *

Kai and Kiyoshi were sitting in the hut looking away as a faint blush rose on both of their faces. Kai stood abruptly when she heard the warcry of a demon. Paranoid, she drew the Akahoshii. Kiyoshi went to her side and said. "I sense it too." 

Kai looked back at him and saw he disappeared and reappeared with his large poleaxe. They walked outside expecting the fight, but all was clear. "This isn't right." Kai muttered and Kiyoshi nodded in agreement. A noise drew their attention as they stopped dead in their tracks. Kiyoshi crashed into Kai's back, but she didn't seem even flinch in the outside. Inside she felt her face and back grow hot. Was she blushing? I never blush, she thought horrified.

"Over there!" Kiyoshi cried as a boar demon jumped out of nowhere and swang wildly at Kai. She felt backwards not expecting the attack. A loud clank, and she saw Kiyoshi's weapon blocking the other demon's above Kai's retreated body. Kai froze. Kiyoshi swung his weapon up raising the axe and the attackers arm leaving his torso unprotected. Kai snapped up and slashed him across the middle with the Akahoshii. The demon's body fell forward and crushed Kai.

Kiyoshi threw the carcass off her and helped her to her feet. Kai was flustered. This was the first time she froze during a fight. She was furious with herself for appearing so weak in front of Kiyoshi. Later she would wonder why she cared so much.

She hearda a familar voice scream "Wind scar!" in the distance. "Dad," she said. She went to run in his direction when Kiyoshi grabbed her arm. Confused she turned to see his troubled expression.

"Chandra." He said. Kiyoshi's brotherly devotation to his young friend made Kai open up her heart and nodded in understanding. They sprinted off to find the young children in the village and hopefully they were all in one place. Her 'cousins' would need help too. All of Kohaku's brothers and sisters were in trouble.

"Kai, help me!" A small voice screamed. Kai turned and saw little Sayuri cowered on the ground. Kai swept down and scooped by the little girl and placed her in her back. "Hold on tigh!" She insturcted.

The villiage was in frenze now. People were fleeing right and left. Demons were runnning through wielding heavy weapons. The smell of blood almost overwhelmed Kai's senses. Suddenly a flash of bright light drew her attention. One of the huts was burning! The raiders were shooting lit arrows into the village. Kai growled and added more erguancy (sp?) to her quest, finding the children.

A large boulder landed in front of her and she screamed. Her cry echoed through the flames and waves of destruction. Kiyoshi placed a large hand on her elbow and pulled her until her shock disappeared to she moved on her own. They heard the collective cries of Kohaku and Sayuri's two remaining siblings, Toshio (12) and Aya (8). They were in a house that was on fire.

Kai handed Kiyoshi Sayuri and commanded that he protect her and disappeared into the burning building. Flames shot up to greet her but she moved through swifting ignoring the pain in her body. She had to save the children. A beam of the ceiling crashed down in front of her. She stopped then continues at a faster pace. She didn't have

much time until the building collasped. Her saw a light blue aura and followed in through what seeming like a hallway. She stumbled and fell into the floor. She gasped as the oxygen in her lungs escaped and was replaced by smoke. She coughed stood up before the fire spread on top of her. Despite her condition she pressed on.

Her vision was dimming as her control of her body was faltering. Damn, she thought, I'm been here too long! Then right before her was the aura she followed and Chandra, Toshio, and Aya were cowering under a magically barrier that kept slipping. Kai didn't have time to notice that Chandra was using magic before she reached to help them.

"Climb on my back!" She cried to the children. Toshio and Aya jumped on but Chandra heistated. Can Kai hold her as well? "GET ON!" She screamed over the roar in the raging fire.

Kai felt her body was filled with lead, but she continued pushing herself far beyond her own limit. But if the children were saved then to hell with her pain. The smoke made Aya fall unconsious. But she still clung to Kai.

Kai's limit was reached and she collasped. "Forgive...me." She croaked and she was knocked out.

* * *

Naraku stood by a mirror, not Kanna's but Kasumi's. The witch had left it behind and Naraku figured out how to use it. He saw Kagome and Inuyasha surrounded by his hordes of minions. He saw Kai in the burning village. But where was Kasumi? She was suppose to by directing the attack. Then he saw she ran into a young man from the village, who was unaware of the castrophe at home. Naraku sneered and watched closely. 

THey conversion was innocent enough. Kohaku had found one of her ravens injuried and he returning it. Naraku rolled his eyes. Boring stuff. But then Kasumi said. "I must leave but it was a pleasure meeting you Kohaku." Her tone was warm as if she really meant what she said. Kohaku watched her leave with a small smile. Naraku's eyes went side as realized what happened. So Kasumi you abandon your duty to see a boy, he thought. You will pay.

Kasumi felt a slight chill in the air and the smell of smoke. Did Borac suceed in destroying the village and killing Inuyasha? With a sigh she resolved to investagate.

* * *

Ok! Time to review, or die! just kidding. But please, please review or no update! 

-SMR


	6. I am here

No time no see. I realize now it's kinda pointless begging for reviews, so yeah. I will continue to write. I'm thinking about changin the summary to see if more people will read it hopefully. That's all I ask at this point. Well enough of my rambling. Enjoy this much delayed chapter.

Disclaimer:...You know the drill...(stares down laywers) "You don't scare me, morons."

Chapter Six:" I am here"

Sesshomaru and Rin stood by a stream. Rin was stting by the edge singing softly to herself as she washed her sandals. The aloof dog demon stood nearby. Rin thought about the man who was like a father for all these years. She wasn't sure exactly how important she was to the demon lord. Often she would throw in a daydream of his confessing whatever feelings he have for her, whether he loved her as a daughter or a bride. She knew as well as Kagome, dog demons just aren't good at admitting their feelings.

She straightened her red kimono and stood up brushing clumps of dirt from the cloth. She placed the damp sandals on the ground and slipped her feet in them. "I am ready, Lord Sesshomaru."

The demon uttered something like a sigh and remindered her. "Rin, just call me Sesshomaru." He had asked her to call him that for five years and Rin found it awkard she continued with the formalities. He never seemed to mind but occasionally he would throw in a comment or two. He understood more about Rin than he was ever credited to.

Rin looked at the demon and smiled. He gave her a slight smile in return. They didn't say a word, but the moment was perfect. But then they heard a high-pitched sigh.

"Milord!" Jaken cried demanding attention from the woman. "We must keep moving in we are to find Naraku."

"That's right." Rin said, silently cursed the green demon (green with envy...lol) for spoiling the mood. Sesshomaru drew back as if he too felt the same. He didn't say a word but kicked Jaken like a football. "Kagome and Kaiaya said they would send a messenager if they ever was a conflict with Naraku, but its been too long since we heard form them."

Jaken moaned and sat up in pain. "M-mil-ord? Why do you hit so hard?"

Sesshomaru merely said. "Jaken, you're annoying me." He turned and continued walking Rin and Jaken following in his wake. Jaken sighed and eyed the beauty in front of him. She was a threat to him since day one. With her smile, she shifted his lord's favor from him to a mortal girl of all things. For the past fifteen years he grew to accept her as part of Sesshomaru, but he still carried around the resentment that sometimes surfaced. It was uncertain who Sesshomaru cared for more, or if he cared at all. Jaken was determinded to be his lord's most trusted and he would throw away everything if he needed to. But he warmed up to Rin, especially since now she could baby-sit herself.

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks and sniffed the air. With a slight snarl he said. "I know that scent."

* * *

"Inuyasha..." Borac said as he staggered to the front on the line. "you half-demon scum." He growled and felt the pressure from Kagome's back to his soothe him to an extent. His rage still burned but not as intense. 

"Why the hell do you want?" He demanded. The ugly demon laughed and grinned like a disfigured hyena. He seemed to enjoy Inuyasha's cornered rage.

"Borac, dear!" A woman's voice carried over the horde. He turned stupidly and stared at Kasumi who stood on top the shoulders of a demon in his troop. Borac grawled at the woman. "Finish the job before it's too late, fool."

"I had it with you damn whore and that bastard." He screamed. Turning his back on Inuyasha and he started to hit the girl, but made a fatal mistake. Without further urging Inuyasha drew his sword and split Borac in two. His blood stained the ground. Kasumi drew back surprised. She had no idea Inuyasha possesed such strength. Broac's minions shuffled in fear and they scattered only to fall prey to reinforcements.

Kagome sighed in relief and felt her knees get weak. Inuyasha supported her by put an arm around her shoulders and steered her away from the crowd. That was one of the lamest battles they fought in. They froze when they turned to see the village burning.

"Oh shit." Kagome and Inuyasha said.

* * *

"KAI! PLEASE WAKE UP!" little voices chimed by her unconsious ear. She had collasped in the heat of the fire and the children were helpless. A rafter fell across Kai's legs further pinning her into the grond. The smoke was suffocating and all hope seemed lost. The building was collasping and the poor young souls couldn't make it out on their own. 

"KAI!" Toshio begged as Chandra slumped against him. She passed out as well. Toshio's vision was clouding but through the smoke he saw someone approaching. The figure glowed with an ice blue light and the heat of the fire vanished. Toshio blinked as the flames at Kai's ankles froze solid. He gasped as even the smoke froze in the air, suspended miraclous. He was sure he was straying into a dream, or was this heaven?

Kiyoshi emerged with sweat pouring down his face. In his right hand that was clenched in a fist was a blue-silver necklace that pulsed and radiated the light that froze the fire. It was the Ice Pendant. Kiyoshi had used it even as his mother had instructed never to, in fear of Naraku discovering him. He had considered the conquences but he had to save Kai and Chandra. He would have to deal with Naraku in the future, now was the time to be hero.

Toshio sat as the effect the fire and smoke wore off completely. Aya and Chandra were stirring but Kai was motionless and still pinned down. Kiyoshi instucted the childern to climb onto his back and they protested.

"But what about Kai?" Toshio wailed. Kiyoshi looked into the eyes of the boy and saw great intelligence. He sighed. "I am coming back for her. I have to get you guys out first," After that nobody complained. Toshio and Aya resolved that Kiyoshi was a good person and placed all their trust in him.

Kiyoshi stepped outside of the once burning house and placed the children on their feet. "Stay here!" He warned, his tone a little too harsh. And then he disappeared into the hut.

"Kiyoshi is a good man, "Chandra said and Toshio and Aya agreed.

"I trust him to save Kai."

Back inside the house Kiyoshi stopped Kai still pinned under the fallen beam. There were burns all up and down her body. Her clothes were nearly disintegrated exposing her raw flesh. Kiyoshi felt his cheek grow hot as he saw her the tattered condition of her schoolgirl skirt. He heaved the wooden pole that was very heavy over of her. Checking her neck for a pulse he confirmed she was still alive. He slowly pulled her back and supported her neck and head against his lap. He placed a hand of her cheek and tilted it so he could see it. He was overwhelm but the beauty of her pale face but shook his head to clear his mind of such thoughts. He leaned in and listened for breath. He could barely hear anything. Lowered his head further he pressed the side of his face against her soft chest. His face went red but he heard a heartbeat. It grew faster and he heard Kai groan.

Straighening he looking directing at her face. Slowly her dark amber eyes flickered open. "Kiyoshi?" She asked faintly.

"I am here." He said enormously relieved. Kai's head shifted she tried to get up. Kiyoshi placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't strain yourself." His voice was gentle.

"Oh, Kioyoshi..." Kai muttered, but never finished her sentence. She snuggled against his chest were his heart was pounding. He was certain she could hear it but she was content with just lying up against him. Kiyoshi had the sudden impulse to wrap his arms around her and they stayed like that for awhile.

Kiyoshi heard voices outside and decided it was time to move. He slowly stood up, then carefully he slipped one arm under Kai's shoulders and one under her knees. Bringing her up, he craddled her against his chest and slowly walked out the house. His heart still pounding and he was painfully aware of Kai's precense. He felt her warm flesh against his. "I am here." He whispered in Kai's ear. A small smile appeared on her face as he was greeted by the kids outside.

_"I am here."_

_

* * *

_Alright another chapter done! This is usually the place where I will beg shamelessly for reviews but...aw what hell, why disappoint you? 

plz, plz, plz, review!

-SMR


	7. The Secret of the Tainted Blood

Sorry for the wait. Here's the next chapter...Well I dont have anything else to say here...so.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer:...same as last chapter...

* * *

Chapter Seven: The Secret of the Tainted Blood

Kai was laying on her back motionless in a temporary "hospital". Her pale face was beaded with sweat. It's been two days since the raid and the young woman still didn't wake up. Inuyasha and Kagome were concerned for their daughter and feared the most when she didn't heal as fast as she normally did. Inuyasha noticed a change in her scent but he couldn't quite place it. Kai was changing, they knew but they were unsure of to what degree.

_"Kaiaya," Midoriko called. Kai snapped her head and saw the priestess. Around them was a darkness that terrified but soothed Kai's soul. The stronger priestess read her tight expression and asked. "Do you know why the dark effects you so?"_

_"If I knew I wouldn't be so damn scared." was the tense reply. The priestess nodded as if she expected the answer. "You are torn in two, my dear. Someday you will realize how torrmented your soul is."_

_"Torrmented soul?" She alarmed. She knew she wasn't happy but torrnented? Kai couldn't reason that she was depressed or anything. _

_"Your blood divides you. Half of you is hanyou, which in turn is split between human and demon. The other half is miko. Your father feared your demon side would emerge as his had but he never considered the other half to be more powerful."_

_"What are you saying?"_

_Sigh. "I am here to warn you. Do not fear your demon self, but your darker half."_

_"Darker half?" She muttered to herself as the scene faded into the same lair she was in last dream. Standing in front of her was a woman with long flowing black hair that passed her waist. Her eyes were veiled by her bangs.She looked to be four years older than Kai. She was wearing a midnight blue haori with crescent moon prints, that was cut off above her navel. Her right shoulder was exposed because of the oversized collar. Her hakama pants were black and the slits on the sides of her thighs reavealed red bands wrapped around her leg; dangling from them were two knives. _

_The woman lifted her head. She was wearing a purple headscarf tucked behind her human ears. Around her neck was a golden locket with a chain of rosary beads, unnervingly similiar to Inuyasha's. Kai peered into her face. The woman's eyes were mismatched, one amber, one violet. Her right hand clenched a maroon crystal. Realization dawned on her, as she reconized the woman's pale face. She was staring at herself. _

* * *

"Kasumi!" Naraku hissed, his anger rizing far over his climax. The raven witch rolled in her eyes and pretended not to care on the outside. But inside she was hurt by Naraku's harsh words. Her mind wandered to the man she met earlier. His name was Kohaku, she thought. He treated me like a human. "I give you one simple task and you screwed to up! You deliberating disobeyed me. Do you really wish to die?"

"If I wanted to die," She said her voice cutting through Naraku. "I would have killed myself." She added bluntly. Naraku smirked.

"You couldn't." Kasumi stared him down. "Not after what happened to your mother..." His voice trailed dramatically. Kasumi snarled like a wild beast but in her eyes was a flicker of vulnerability. Naraku had directly aimed at the weak spot in her heart. Kasumi stepped back. How did Naraku know? How did he know her mother commited suicide?

"What does she have to do with this?" Kasumi demanded. "I think you know." Naraku said. "What I told you that I could resesrect her?"

Kasumi's eyes widened. To see her mother again...was it worth following Naraku? "What's the catch?"

"No catch." Naraku said quickly. He paused. "Ok, maybe one...I need your help. If you can steal the Ice Pendant, I can bring back the dead."

"The Ice Pendant? You're a fool. The pendant can't bring back the dead."

"Do you know for sure?" Kasumi paused. She didn't. But she would damned if she let Naraku get the better of her. But for her mother was it worth it?

"I will collect the soil from her grave, and with the Ice Pendant it will be like she never left." He said almost too sweetly that it seemed impossible that it was Naraku speaking.

"How do I know that you won't go back of your word?"

"I swear by the Shikon Jewel." He said. He pulled it out of his pocket and held it out for her to see. "But it ensure that you don't doublecross me. You must swear also."

"Fine." Kasumi placed her right hand over the the pink jewel. Naraku covered her hand with his. Kasumi flinched and a voice screamed in her head. "_YOU MUST REMOVE YOUR HAND_!"

"I c-can't."

"Can't what?" Naraku demanded in alarm. But Kasumi wasn't able to reply, because a bright light was emitted from their palms. The unmistakable light of the Shikon Jewel reflected off of every surface. It magnifyed and Kasumi felt her hand burning. She screamed and jerked it away as far as Naraku's crushing grip allowed. She was tricked.

The seal on the jewel cracked but if Kasumi's hand would have stayed on it longer than it would have disappeared completely.

Kasumi fell to the ground clutching her wrist. Her hand was numb and the burn on her hand was closing up rapidly. The effort to heal herself exhausated the last reserves of her spirtual powers. Kasumi swayed and fainted on the stone floor, betrayed.

* * *

Normally. I would end here but since I hadn't updated in ages I will continue...

* * *

"Lord Inuyasha," Myoga said. "Lady Kaiaya still hasn't recovered?" Inuyasha sadly shook his head. The old flea sighed.

"Kagome says her wounds have recovered but she won't wake up. Her scent grows weaker everyday." Inuyasha said, his voice was slightly haunted. "Do you have any clue why?"

"Well." The old flea considered something for a second and then replied. "You are aware of what happens when human blood and demon blood mix." Inuyasha nodded, unsure of what the old flea was getting at. Myoga paused, as if unsure of what else to say without offending the half-demon. "Lady Kaiaya is half miko. And miko's have the power to purify demons." Silence greeted his statement, but he gained the courage to continue. "Her priestess blood had been supressed by her demon blood but since her last encounter with Naraku, her power has been unlocked."

"That doesn't make sense." Inuyasha said bluntly. "Now that she has tested her power and used it, rather violently I might add, her demon blood no longer has the strength

"The ironic thing is, that the same thing happened to you with your demon blood instead." Inuyasha pondered that for a moment. Did that mean her demon side was being purified? And what happens when she had no demon blood left?

Inuyasha stood up and walked into the room were Kai was laying on a crude cot (I know they didn't have cots in the feudal era, but you know what I mean, right?) Her face was white marble, contrasting with her dark eyelashes and hair. Sitting next to her was Kiyoshi.

"Oh. Hello sir," he was startled by Inuyasha and jumped to his feet. He looked over Kai's father expecting him to be upset with him being in the room, but when the hlaf-demon made no remark, he relaxed.

"Does she look any better to you?" Inuyasha asked abruptly, apparently not interested in the reason behind Kiyoshi's prescense.

"Well. Her wounds healed but..." He stopped. Inuyasha nodded in understanding. She just needed to wake up. However, that was the hardest part.

Kiyoshi watched Inuyasha sit by his sick daughter. Deep concern was etched on his face. Kiyoshi saw how much him cared for his daughter. He nodded and felt compelled to give the two some room. Kiyoshi turned and left, without looking back.

Inuyasha collected his dignity. He kissed Kai's forehead. "Get well soon." He whispered. He stood up and Kai twitched. "I love you, Kai."

* * *

Do I have to spell it out? R-E-V-I-E-W! (lol)

-SMR


	8. The Death Wish

Thanks Janey. Sorry everyone for the slow moving plot but I'm kinda running into another writer's block. Ugh! it hard writing with all these characters, and my incredibly short chapters. :Sigh: Nobody said this was easy. But anyways, enough of my moping. Enjoy! 

Disclaimer: ...same as the chapter before last chapter...

* * *

Chapter Eight: The Death Wish

Kagura jumped back as a tree was slashed down in front of her. She gasped and the tree trunk was hurled in her path. She narrowly escaped the falling bulk and whip out her fan as she scanned the area for the attacker. "Who's there!" She demanded sternly, but inside she was quaking. There was no shortage of humans and demons who wanted her dead.

Dust settled and a silver-haired stranger emerged. Kagura's jaw dropped and her heart skipped a beat. "L-l-ord Sesshomaru!" She exclaimed. He stared her down in the same manner he had almost fifteen years ago. Kagura's heart ached for the great demon who treated her with indifference. Since they parted Kagura convinced herself that he would never return her affections because of who she was and who she was born to. She believed that she was stone, and he could not affect her. But her heart melted at the sight of him. The love that could never happen filled her heart dread.

Sesshomaru looked her over, unaware of the war within her. Her hair was down and she had a newer kimono with a similar print, but otherwise she hadn't changed a bit. However, her precense was ringing with a sadden beauty. "How are you still alive?" He asked his voice betrayed none on his emotions.

Kagura was disappointed. Years of separtion and all he does is wonder why she isn't dead. "How should I know?" Behind Sesshomaru, Rin emerged and stared at Kagura.

"Kagura?" She asked uncertain. The wind witch looked at younger woman in confusion. Slowly realization dawned across her face. "You're the brat?"

Rin nodded. Unsure of whether or not to take offense. "What do you want?" Sesshomaru asked her.

Kagura swallowed. She wanted alot. She sighed. Dreams die hard, she thought. "I just want to know if its true Naraku is still alive?"

"It is. And he has the Jewel."

Kagura dropped her fan in surprise. How?

* * *

"Kai is dying." Kaede said. She had confirmed what everyone was thinking but didn't have the heart to say. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango hung their heads in sorrow. "I don't know how long she has left, but its not much."

The women openly cried. Kiyoshi heard the news and ran to sit at the base of the God Tree. He couldn't believe that Kai was going to die. He thought about the fiesty woman he met and sickly corpse laying on the cot. Although she still lived, it was like she was in her grave already. The air was thick with sorrow. The villagers who have watched the young quarter demon grow up were silently grieving. They already knew that their priestess Kaede was near death.

Kai had twitched in her sleep. Her was having the most usual nightmare of them all.

_Kai was standing in a courtyard of stone with sakura trees framing the otherwise dull landscape. In front of her was the older version of herself. Kai was shocked by her looks. Jealously comsumed her as she noticed the woman's figure. She felt ugly in comparison, but mentally slapped herself for thinking negative thoughts. She was comparing herself to...herself? She sighed and tried think of something else. _

_"Listen you," the older Kai said, using the same tone Kai used when pressed with something she clearly wanted no part of. "See this?" Well duh, Kai thought about saying but held her tongue. "This is the place of your great destiny." She said. It was another one of the riddles Midoriko spoke of, but to hear it from herself to seemed weird beyond compare. "You will be faced with a choice, and you must choose wisely."_

_"Or what?" She didn't bother being polite. She wanted to wake up from this nightmare and do something! Besides she could be as rude to herself as she wanted._

_"Or you'll die a worthless death."_

_"But if I choose wisely...?"_

_"You'll still die."_

_"Riight!" She drawled. "And my incentive is..."_

_"Look, do you want to end up in this hellish void?" Kai shook her head. "Your time is running out, if you don't confront Naraku and your fears. You will die alone and forgotten."_

_"Is that what happened to you?"_

_"What the hell do you think?" but the reply wasn't angry but filled with eternal sadness. She swallowed hard. I will beat this, Kai resolved. _

_"You finally understand." Midoriko said. "The test is over..."_

* * *

Rays of sunlight shone through the window on the hut Kai was in. Her eyes slowly flickered open and was greeted by the brightness. She groaned and tried to move. Everyone who was standing vigil twirled around to look at her. Kai blinked and stared them down. They all gasped and stepped back.

"Your eyes!" Someone said, Kai didn't catch who.

"Wha-what about them?" She asked shakely. Fear rose from her chest and exploding painfully in her throat.

Without saying anything Kagome handed her daughter a mirror. Kai grabbed with a shaking hand and slowly brought it to her face. Her face was a haunting shade of ivory. But what grabbed her attention was her eyes. She gasped and dropped the mirror.

One was amber, one was violet.

"It's starting!" She cried in hysteria. Everyone was silent. Kai grabbed the bed cover in her clenched fists. "I made a promise that I intend to keep. I must destroy Naraku before I die!"

"Kai?"

Tears pooled in her eyes. "I don't ask for you to understand..." She said. "But it is what I know I must do..." She cried harder, stung by the reality of her death wish. She had accepted her role to destroy Naraku, despite her battling blood. Nobody in the room could truly understand what her fate was. I am alone, she thought.

In that moment she had Kiyoshi's voice in her head. "_I am here_."

Forgive me, she thought. But I can't stay with you. I can't stand by your side...

All comfort from everyone in the room couldn't console Kai. Her soul was already divided,and she knew it would never be whole again.

_"...And so is the curse of the Shikon Jewel..." _

* * *

Yeah I decided to use some quotes from Reborn Horror. This writer's block will kill me, I swear.

Please review!

-SMR


	9. The Loss of Freedom

Thank you Janey and Lindsey for reviewing. Sorry this story doesn't make much sense, I am trying. My writer's block refuses to go away, however. Soit hard to write this chapter. Almost as hard as namingit. I nearly named 'Depressing NamlessChapter.' but it didn't have quite the ringto it. Anyways, there is a hurricane heading my way so if I don't update too soon. I probably lost power...or my house...just kidding.So yeah...I don't have anything else to say...

Disclaimer:...same as the chapter before last chapter...

Chapter Nine: The Loss of Freedom

Kagome had returned to the modern era to find some sort of medicine for her daughter. However, nothing short of a miracle could help. On the outside life appeared to have returned to normal. Everyone returned to their daily tasks and pretended to be ordinary. Kai was avoided, mainly because nobody knew how to approach her. What could they tell the dying teen? She is tragic, they said, which only fueled Kai's anger.

Kohaku and Miroku had set out to see if Mushin was still alive. They wanted to know when, if ever, would the hellish void of the wind tunnel would appear on Kohaku's right hand. Sango gave them a blessing and warned them that Naraku could strike anytime. She was left with time to spend with her children, which was rare since Naraku's return. Shippo and Chandra helped out the farmers in their fields. They figured if they kept busy long enough, Kai would be cured and everything would be normal. They were too naive...

Kiyoshi had disappeared into the forest for hours at a time. Nobody remarked upon his mysterious behavior and he just slipped past them. In the villages the people tended to concretrate on their own problems and didn't bother with strange demons. Inuyasha had been talking more and more with Myoga trying to force more information out of the flea reguarding his only child. The old flea had been relactant to reveal everything he knew and be faced with the half-demon's wrath. But slowly he laid it out and Inuyasha eased back a little.

But the one worse of was Kai. She would stray from the village and go into the Forest of Inuyasha. She would sit on the edge of the well and look at the small bones mixed with dirt on the bottom. She longed to return home, but a voice in her head told her not to leave. Kai began to wonder whether or not she would ever return. Everytime her thoughts drifted to her current condition her blood would run cold, and her knees would go weak. It seemed everytime she thought about it she lost some of her strength.

Kai sat crosslegged on the corner of the well staring down. She was wearing a dark blue haori over a lighter blue t-shirt. Her black cargo pants had numerous pockets and flared out at her ankles and the hems were ripped from being walked on. At her waist the Akahoshii sat in it's shealth. The sword wasn't as powerful when she wielded it. She cursed it for being a demonic blade forged by Toto-sai. She had nothing against the old man but if he forged a sword to only served one owner, it did just that. Although she could allow others to use the sword and refused to be wielded by her since her demon blood was thinning.

Her body seemed to be in the middle of a transformation. Her eyes were still mismatched and her dog ears disappeared one morning. The purple and silver streaks in her hair were fading slowly. However, her claws remained the same minus some of its orignal hardness and thickness. Kai missed her old appearance and couldn't bear looking at her reflection anymore, knowing that who she sees is truly her. She was dumbstruck to see that she was in fact a replica of the woman who appeared in her dream. Of course the resemblance made sense, while the dream itself didn't.

Kai squinted at the bottom. Slowly she leaned forward. She was rocking back and forth until she fell. She felt her stomach lurge as she watched the bottom approach closer and closer. A white sunburst of pain exploded on her forehead as she slammed against the unforgiving ground. Dizziness overwhelmed her instantly dullen senses. She felt no desire to move. The well refused to let her through. Pain shot through every nerve in her body as she finally sat up. She felt warm liquid trickling down her face. Whether it was blood, tears, or a mixture of both, she didn't know. Clumsily, she rose to her feet. She looked up at the small patch of sky and noticed with a sick feeling that the well was deeper than she remembered. She gulped and prepared herself to jump like she always did. A deep sinking feeling in her stomach had told her that it was usless, but she was determined to discover if it was truly impossible. She leaped off the ground. Rising to about halfway and she felt gravity's pull. She sunk her claws into the sides to prevent her fall, but with a cry of pain, a few of them broke. Kai fell on her back defeated.

"I am no stronger than a human," she said as tears streaked across her cheeks.

* * *

Naraku watched Kasumi carefully after he had tricked her. She didn't remember the incident, but she did remember the refreshment of her memories of her mother. Her magical mirror carried an aura that could send chills down Naraku's back. He had used it to spy on Kasumi and it had no side effect, but lately it was pulsing. Kasumi left a velvet cover over it, and refused to stare into it. He noticed her cationous manner when handling it. He was beginning to feel his curiousity rising.

When Kasumi was outside with her flock of demon ravens, Naraku snuck into her room and removed the fabric. The fame had threads of gold and silver intertwined and he saw for the first time that there was two sides to it. The first and only time he used there had only been one side. He stared into the side facing him and saw his reflection. He sighed as that side seemed insignificant and flipped it over.

Naraku saw two women, one in a red kimono, one in a purple and white one. Their backs were turned. He couldn't hear their idle conversion. Suddenly they stopped and turned to look someone approaching. The first woman was unreconizable, but the second one...was Kagura!

He curse loudly. How she still alive? Slowly grin appeared on his face. He could still use her. She was still apart of his flesh, he could reasorb her demonic powers and shut out Katsuo without relying on the Jewel. He had plans for the magical stone. Muttering a spell, a red stone appeared in his hand. He held Kagura's heart in his hand again. Holding the Jewel in his other hand and made fists. Combined with the magic of the jewel and the loss of her heart. Kagura was possessed.

Looking into the mirror he saw the scene play out:

Kagura and Rin were talking cheerfully. "So how as Lord Sesshomaru been?" Kagura asked heistantly hoping her feelings weren't betrayed. Her worries seemed foolish watching the cheery face of Rin. She noted with some envy despite her being twenty odd years old she still have the child-like innocence. Rin was lucky enough not to be plagued by one-sided love, or the constant fear that someday her freedom would disappear. Thinking about her heart drifted to her chest. She froze.

There was no heart beat. Frantic she looked down on saw a dark red light emit from her chest. Rin jumped to her feet. "Sesshomaru!" She cried whether out of fear or for help, Kagura didn't know. The demon lord appeared and watched the scene with indifference. His expression changed to one of...concern?

Kagura screamed in agony as she felt her entire body go numb. No, she thought despartly. Naraku damn you!

"That's right Kagura," His voice sneered in her head. "Thought you could hide from me. Fool." Kagura clapped her hands over her ears in a vain attempt to silence his voice, convienantly forgetting she heard him in her head. His cackling rang through her head and she became to scream without even realizing it.

"DAMN YOU!" (gee everyone says this...) Tears rolled down her cheeks as Kagura fell in to her knees. She looked up at Sesshomaru and Rin. "You must get away from here."

"What?Why?" Rin questioned fear causing her voice to quiver.

"Just go before Naraku..." She never finished her sentence. Naraku's fist clenched her heart and she felt her control of herself slipping. She felt as if someone cast a hook in her soul and reeled away from her body. Numbness supressed her lack of feeling. Since Naraku had the Jewel, this time she was under his complete control.

"Let's go Rin," Sesshomaru said. Rin looked up with an expression that asked, "but what about her?" The demon lord shook his head. "It's too late for her. Naraku has control."

"But if we stop Naraku..."

"Kagura will never be free." His voice was filled with sadness. He did feel pain for Kagura. She would never be free as he was. She could never live without Naraku. If he died, so would she. He shook his head. If only Kagura knew this...

* * *

Please review...

This sad chapter brought to you by...

SMR


	10. Friendly Fire

I am sorry about the wait. I survived the hurricane so I don't really have an excuse...except I'm lazy...umm...I don't have much else to say so...Enjoy

Disclaimer:...same as the chapter before last chapter, before last chapter...(hehe)

* * *

Chapter Ten: Friendly Fire 

When Kai woke up she saw Kiyoshi standing above her. She was startled and sat up. "What are you donig here?" She demanded. He shook his head chuckling. "I should be asking you the same question." In response to Kai's confused expression he added. "Look where you are."

Kai looked around and saw the bottom of the BoneEater's well. She sighed, "How did I get here?" She asked weakly, she slowly began to realize what had happened. Mournfully, she stared her ruined claws or fingernails more like it. Kiyoshi placed a half-gloved hand over hers. Kai felt her face grow hot as her heart beat quickened. She was speechless. Afraid to look at Kiyoshi, she turned her head.

He sighed. "What are you so afraid of Kai?" She closed her eyes and slowly opened them. Kiyoshi still sat at her side waiting patiently for a reply. Glancing at his face she noticed that he was red as well. Somehow that made her feel better.

"You know damn well, but I am afraid of!" She accused her voice quivering. She instantly regretted what she said and looked away again. Kiyoshi's hand tightened over hers. "I mean...Look at me. Look how weak I have become!"

"Kai," He said his voice revealing no sign of impatience but pure understanding. "You may not be as strong as you usually are but you still have the power of a priestess. That is just as strong, if you look at it a different way."

That shut her up. What if that was true? Was her spiritual powers as strong as her demonic powers were?

Kai blinked and looked up. She frowned as she squinted her purple eyes. A raven was sitting on the side of the well. She was sure it was demon without having to smell it. "Kiyoshi." She said alarmed.

"What?" He picked up on her urgency. Silently she pointed upwards. He saw the bird take off. "What the hell?"

"Let's get out of here." Kai said. Kiyoshi sighed at her serious tone. Blushing he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Hold on." He said. Kai placed her arms under his neck and with one great leap Kiyoshi cleared to therim of the old well and landed softly in the solid ground. It took a moment for them to let go.

"How wonderfully touching." A voice remarked sarcastically. Kiyoshi and Kai looked for the source. Standing in front of them was Kasumi.

"What the hell do you want?" Kai demanded and reached for the Akahoshii forgetting that it was a demonic blade thus useless.

Kasumi threw back her hood and looked Kai and Kiyoshi over. "I want the Ice Pendant." She said bluntly.

"Like I would give it you." Kiyoshi snapped.

"Oh, so you do have it," Kasumi said her voice playful. Kiyoshi watched her with a wide open mouth. "You look cute when your clueless." Veins in Kai's forehead burst. She drew her sword however usless it was and swung at Kasumi. She did a backflip and landed gracefully on ground behind her. The front of her cloak was sliced. Kai stared at her sword. It was pulsing faintly and the blade shrank. She sighed.

"Can't use it?" Kasumi taunted. Kai wasted no time. She turned to Kiyoshi. "Akahoshii," she muttered under her breath. "If you won't wield for me...work for Kiyoshi." The blade glowed red and she passed it to him. (remember her sword can do that) The sword transformed in his palm. "My fate is in your hands." She said quietly. "So don't screw this up."

Kiyoshi flashed her a heart-melting grin. "Of course." Kasumi resentfully watched their exchange. Loneliness struck her heart. Her ravens formed a shield around Kasumi. Kiyoshi heistanted.

The raven witch began to chant a spell and a black lightning bolt struck Kiyoshi. Shocks with sent through his body. He groaned in pain. Kai felt her heart rush with hate. How dare she hurt Kiyoshi!

Without thinking Kai charged and tackled Kasumi causing the birds to scatter. Kiyoshi watched the two girls in awe. The two girls rolled away and got to their feet. Both of them rubbing a bump in their heads.

"You bitch." Kasumi snarled.

Kai growled. Why that of all things? (hehe see the sixth chapter of Reborn Horror) She swung her right foot out and kicked Kasumi square in the jaw. The ravens disappeared in the sky. Kiyoshi watched them leave and felt his heart sink with a horrible feeling.

The fight between Kasumi and Kai continued, until the raven witch shot Kai with her lighning attack. Kai deflected with a purple shield. She felt a rush from using her spiritual powers. It always seemed natural. Without much thought Kai swelled with a purple cloud that slowly began to choke Kasumi. She collasped and raven cawed urgently and the cloud was penetrated when a flying sickle pierced Kai's right hand. She felt backwards and the breath left her lungs. Not ready to give up, but she body had other ideas. The magic had taken it's toll on her body. One she couldn't pay immediatly. Her head lolled lazily to the right. She stared at the flying sickle embedded in her wrist. Familiar kanji on the handle filled her heart with dread. It couldn't be...his?

A pool of blood soaked the ground. Kai felt in the uncomfortable feeling of sliding away from awareness. Was this death? All she saw was a dark eternity.

No, she thought firmly. This wasn't death. This was no where near the end. I refuse to die!

Kai's eyes flickered open, but all she saw was darkness.

* * *

(Intermision...srry i just had to put this...) 

Kagura was limping away. Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken had already left. Her mind stood aloof from her physical body. She was able to observe in a black void, like a nightmare. But she would never wake up. Naraku had control and he wasn't about to left to go. Kagura felt him in her mind reading her thoughts and manipulating her memory. All of Kagura's flaws and insecurities were written in a code Naraku had no problem deciphering. He grinned at the venerability of the wind witch.

Mechanically Kagura stood up and walked to Kai's village. Naraku's grand plan was in motion. All he needed was time...

* * *

"Kohaku?" Kasumi asked. She wasn't sure if it was really him standing in the distance. "Is that you?" He was motionless analyzing the damage from his weapon. His torrmented expression touched her. She looked away. Kohaku loves Kai, she thought. Kasumi closed her eyes. She heard Kiyoshi move closer to Kai. When she opened them again. Kohaku had fled and Kiyoshi was shaking Kai with tears in his eyes. Kasumi felt detached to the scene before her. She was never close enough to someone to ever feel the pain of loss, with the exception of her mother who will forever stay in her memory as a model to avoid. She could never die as her mother did. No matter hard she was pushed. 

She swallowed at looked at Kai. She was her enemy who fell from her own friend. Kasumi had not intended for her to die. No, Kai isn't dead, she reminded herself. But it was only a matter of time...

Kasumi clenched her fists and walked to Kai. Kiyoshi drew the Akahoshii with full intent to slay Kasumi where she stood to vent his anger. She felt his overbearing wrath and every nerve in her body was alert. Kasumi looked at Kiyoshi and muttered a spell. The handle of the Akahoshii pulsed and the blade shrank in its small size. Kiyoshi snarled a curse and threw it down and lunged at Kasumi. Without thought she uttered another incantion and a black shield appeared around her. Kiyoshi was thrown backwards.

The dark miko leaned over Kai and sighed. The other young woman's eyes were open, but they were cloudy. In the purple and golden depths, Kasumi saw something. She gasped and recoiled. The image was gone as fast as it came. Heistantly, Kasumi placed her hand on Kai's wrist. A shock was sent through her body and Kasumi felt rivers of fire coarsing through her veins. She gritted her teeth in determination. Black lightning wrapped around Kasumi's forearm and was sent through Kai's body like a circut.

A blood-curling scream broke Kasumi's concetration. It was her own. She collasped and felt against the ground. She saw Kiyoshi advance with the Akahoshii pointed at her throat. Was this her end? Kasumi was unsure.

A cough brought everyone's attention. Kai sat up and stared at Kasumi in utter disbelief. Kasumi saw her eyes lit with bewilderment and at the same time realization. The young demon knew that Kasumi tried to heal her, when she expected her to end her life. Kasumi winced as the metal shackle on her wrist tightened to the point where it was a wonder her hand didn't come straight off.

Kai saw the piece of metal and gasped. "Naraku..." She whispered. Her eyes were clouded with mixed emotions. Why the hell did this strange follower of Naraku try to save her?

Kasumi mumbled between tears. "I am sorry." She slumped over and Kiyoshi and Kai leaned in to see what she was doing. Kasumi then bolted up, snatched the Ice Pendant from Kiyoshi's neck and did a backflip and landed on a rock. Her ravens appeared around her. "Forgive me..." She whispered and she disappeared into a black fog she conjured.

"What the hell?"

* * *

hehe...evil cliff hanger. What do you think Kasumi saw in Kai's eyes? Is she evil or not? 

REVIEW!

this chapter brought to you by...

drumroll SMR...


	11. Betrayal

Hey sorry for the long update. As you know I have writer's block and the quality of my writing has gone downhill. :sigh: Sorry about that. I am trying to make these last few chapters better. (yes i said 'last few') I will probably end up revising my stories in future. Then they wil be less confusing! Anyways, I'm not sure how many fans I have with this story, but this chapter is for you guys out there.

Disclaimer:...same as the chapter before last, before last chapter, before last chapter... (i know it makes no sense. )

Chapter Eleven: Betrayal?

Kai shivered as she thought of last night's drama. Kohaku still hasn't shown his face in the village, and everyone is beginning to question whether it was him who threw the incriminating sickle. There was no doubt in the authenticity of the weapon, but there was a certain degree of suspicion about the wielder. Was this really Kohaku or a figment of Naraku's deceitful illusions? To many questions made Kai's head spin and the more she though of it the more she grew sick with disgust. Naraku would feel no remorse impersonating the boy.

It made Kai uneasy. What form would Naraku take next? Kai had no shortage of friends who could be turned into weakness. She cared deeply about her friends and of Naraku took advantage of that…

Kiyoshi was cussing out Kasumi randomly, despite the fact she wasn't around to hear his harsh words. He couldn't believe the witch saved Kai's life, and then turned around and stole the Ice Pendant. He growled at the mere thought of the girl. He was brooding and vowed to kill her. Chandra and Shippo migrated from the fields to hear news of the village. Chandra's skin was tanned with a slight burn do to overexposure to the sunlight. Her fuchsia eyes were filled with happiness and her sense of innocence outshone her demonic aura. She was in such a bright mood that rubbed off on everyone. Shippo didn't look as young as he did before. Kai was stunned to realize that he had actually grown. Although he was still short, Chandra only came up to his elbow. They made a comical couple, and Kai felt a surge of energy between the two. Wistfully she drew a conclusion to her friend's enlightened behavior. He was in love.

But Chandra was a child, Kai thought. Despite her extreme maturity, her outward appearance placed around seven years old. But being a demon age was hard to determine. Nobody else in the village seemed too thrilled with the budding romance and even attempted to separate the couple. Kai felt that punishment wasn't fair. She was grateful Shippo had found someone. She sighed. Why couldn't she find someone?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a distinct obscene outburst. She turned to see Inuyasha yelling at Sango. The two friends were fiercely arguing. Kai didn't know the reason behind the confrontation and listened in.

"That wasn't Kohaku!" Sango screamed as tears of frustration building up in the corners of her eyes. "Kohaku could never hurt Kai. You know that!"

"Naraku could have tricked him." He growled. Kai was taken back; her father never spoke so harshly to Sango. The two continued their shouting match and Kai wandered from the village. She could feel the presence of the Jewel, but it was faint. As hard as she tried she couldn't locate the source.

Kai stood at the base of the God Tree. She walked closer to examine the bark. She ran her finger down a hole on the surface. The hole was empty but evidence of the arrowhead that nearly sealed her father's fate forever remained. Kai often wondered about the infamous priestess named Kikyo. She heard different accounts depending on the parent who told the story. The story never failed to bring tears to her eyes and hatred in her heart. Naraku nearly ended her parent's destinies because of the Jewel. Her hair stood up involuntarily. The mention of the Jewel caused an instant craving that she couldn't explain. Did she desire the Jewel?

That's silly, she thought. I want the Jewel out of Naraku's hands…nothing more. There was a rustle in the brushes and she sharply turned her head and shouted. "Who goes there?" She drew the Akahoshii and pointed it straight in front of her. She silently warned the interloper (hehe this is one of my vocab words) that she had no fear in using her weapon.

Kiyoshi emerged with his hands in the air. "Relax, Kai." He said. "It's just me." Kai lowered her weapon but her guard was still raised. Her glare didn't shift. "Uhhh…Kai?"

She blinked and let her shoulders lower slowly.

"Sorry…" She said her voice trailing. Quickly snapping out of her trance, Kai straighten and stared into Kiyoshi's worried eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off.

"Why did you always come here?" He asked. His voice was completely relaxed despite his past expression. Kai was soothed by his voice.

"This place is an important part of my past, or more my parent's than mine." She snuck a glance at his dumbstruck expression and sighed. "This is the tree where my father was sealed away. Nearly sixty-five years ago."

"He was shot by Kikyo." Kiyoshi said. His eyes held a strange gleam. Kai looked at him in shock. "Oh, I heard the story in the village. Is was Kikyo right?" He added cheerfully. Kai began to think about it. Did Kaede mention it?

"Yeah." She said quickly, after realizing the silence she created. "She believed that my father betrayed her. It's so, so tragic." She stumbled trying to find the right word.

"I would never betray you Kai." Kiyoshi said seeing her saddened expression. "Never." He put an arm around Kai's shoulder. Her stomach flew into her throat and her cheeks were flushed. Wrapping his other arm around her Kiyoshi pulled her into a tight embrace. Kai felt herself go numb, her legs and heart melting. "Kai, I want you to be with be forever." Kai could scarcely believe what he was saying. Then the tone of his voice changed. "Even in death."

"What?" Kai asked alarmed. What did he mean by that. She tried to pull away but he crushed her closer forcefully. She winced in pain and felt her anger boil. Then a sharp point was driven into her back. Kai screamed in agony and Kiyoshi finally released her. She swayed and slid down onto her knees. She placed her hand on the bleeding wound. It wasn't too serious, but if it wasn't treated…

Kiyoshi stood watching her with a grin. Kai squirmed on the ground. He kicked her in her stomach and she was rolled onto her back. He crouched down and whispered in her. "Sayonara, Kaiaya." He stood up and left.

"Kiyoshi!" She cried out. He didn't turn. He kept walking. "No!" Kai shrieked. She refused to believe that was Kiyoshi. But she couldn't rationalize her overwhelming hatred. She saw a vision of her snapping his neck and laughing cruelly. Her mind was being clouded by evil thoughts of vengeance. She would damned if she left him get away with this. But she was too weak to go after him on her own. For the first time Kai wanted the Jewel to use. To kill Kiyoshi…

Kai stood up and drew the Akahoshii and threw it down. Kai felt her blood run as cold as an artic stream. She no longer felt her pain, and in its absence laid deep resentment. She was no longer Kaiaya Higurashi, but a specter of her former self. She didn't have a drop of humanity left. "Kiyoshi's" betrayal created a creature worse than Naraku. A dark priestess.

* * *

Naraku sat back and stared at his handy work through Kasumi's mirror. He pushed Kai off the edge. With her new burning desire she would be too easy to manipulate with the power of the Jewel. He chuckled and turned to his right. Standing next to him was Kohaku. He wore a metal shackle on his wrist. He looked at Kasumi, who stood at his left. Directly behind him was Kagura. Her red eyes void of any emotion. This was his private army and he couldn't wait to add Kai to it. 

He dismissed them and decided to take a nap. Kohaku charged at Kasumi when they were away from Naraku. "You have to help her!" He shouted. Her grabbed her shoulders and shook her to empathize his point.

"I agree." She said. "Kai can seriously kill someone if she isn't stopped."

"That's why we have to help her." He said stubbornly.

"I can't just chase after her though." Kasumi said. "I would be killed. But if I warned Inuyasha…" She looked at Kohaku. "Do you get what I am saying?" He nodded, but he wasn't happy with the way this was going. He had no insurance that Inuyasha could help, or that Kasumi was loyal to her word. He knew she healed Kai after he nearly killed her. And Naraku punished her so harshly. Kasumi's back was littered with long gashes. Her flesh will be scarred forever. But he still couldn't trust her, because what she did to Kiyoshi.

"Why did you save Kai?" Kohaku asked her. She seemed startled by the question. She considered her response and said. "I couldn't let her die because she must kill Naraku so I will be free." She said. Kohaku noticed a certain hollowness in her words. Whether she truly thought that, he would probably never know. But he knew Kasumi wasn't as evil as she often claimed she was.

She is like Kai, he thought, as evil as she appeared on the outside; inside she is ruled by compassion. But in place of compassion is loneliness.

Kasumi called her birds and turned to Kohaku. "Stay here and make sure Naraku doesn't know I am gone. If he does, don't get involved. He will have my head, not yours. You need to live to see your friend. Watch for my ravens." Kohaku thanked her as she disappeared into a black fog.

"Good luck Kasumi and Kai." He said.

* * *

Kagome felt as if a dagger pierced her heart. Dread filled her as she thought about her dying daughter. Despite the wonders of technology, nothing in the modern era could help Kai. She sighed. There was a way to overcome this, she thought. We just need to find a cure. 

She walked into the shrine house and stared down the well that connected to her other life. The life, that was full of peril. She sighed. Kagome knew that she had to do something before it was too late. Resettling her bag of mostly medical supplies, she jumped down the well and anticipated the not-so-soft landing.

Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken walked past the well, as Kagome was crossing over. She was climbing over the rim when Sesshomaru appeared. She was half-expecting to see Inuyasha, but to see his brother was quite the shock for her. Clumsily, she swung her leg around the rim and stepped onto solid ground.

"What happened?" She asked. She skipped introductions because she knew something was wrong. Otherwise why were they there?

"Kagome," Rin said her usual cheerfulness missing. "Naraku has control of Kagura. And-." Sesshomaru interrupted her.

"I smell Kaiaya's blood." Kagome dropped her bag. She was too late!

* * *

Ok, this chapter is better than last so I am doing better. Right? If you are unhappy with what just happened, just know thatthis story will probably have a happy ending, but I might do something different...hmm, that gives me an idea... 

REVIEW

-SMR


	12. Deeper into the Madness

THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER! I feel so accomplished! lol. Srry for the long update. I'm sure you can forgive me..right? The tension is building up, and Imust make a correction. Last chapter when I said that the story wascoming to an end, I wasn't completely sure on how I was going to end this story. But now I know, and its going to take a lot more chapters to wrap everything up. so yeah, this isn't that close to the end after all.

Disclaimer:...same as the chapter before last, before last chapter, before last chapter, before last chapter...is this getting old?

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Deeper into the Madness 

Kai armed herself with a couple of daggers and nothing more. She was confident her miko power could serve as her main weapon. To kill Kiyoshi, she didn't think she needed much strength, because he would refuse to fight her. In the back of her mind the sane quarter demon Kai watched in agony. Her body was moving by the will of her evil desires. No, she cried desperately her words echoing though the endless darkness in her heart. Reality was just a sliver of light faintly illuminating the shadows. Kai sighed, she felt herself slipping away, drowning in her soul. Cool black water gently lapped over her, as she was drawn beneath the surface. She was suspended in the depths of her personal hell. The sane Kai was dominant in her human shell.

But on the outside the evil Kai stood in the distance staring down the village she grew up in. She sensed her mother approaching. She felt a quiver of panic. Kagome's miko powers could easily banish her evil with her sacred arrow. If she was to survive Kagome mustn't find her…

Kai summoned a barrier in the forest. She saw Kagome, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken appear by the barrier, unable to cross. "Now," she muttered to herself. "Where is Kiyoshi?" Kai clenched a dagger in her hand and set off to find the traitor. Many strategies flew through her mind. The many possibilities made her grin. But it was different from her usual smile; this was the menacing smirk of a cold-blooded killer. Her knuckles cracked as she tightened her grip to the point that it drew blood against her skin. She didn't care. She couldn't. All of her feeling was lost. Her own existence revolved around hatred bred from lies. Her existence was fake, and as long as the real Kai lay in the depths of her soul, she was dead. She was beyond redemption. Kai was living in hell.

* * *

Kiyoshi ran for cover. He had seen the Akahoshii fly out of nowhere. It narrowly missed his right temple and he wasn't sure if Kai had thrown it. She wouldn't try to kill him. Would she? He shook his head. She was probably aiming for something else, he thought. Kiyoshi's thoughts lingered on Kai. He wondered where she was. Nobody had seen her since the incident with Kohaku. He wanted to see for his own eyes the damage caused. He sensed her blood and froze. The trail was thick, but cold. Panic flooded through him like adrenaline. Kai… 

He was running and tripped over an overgrown tree branch. He staggered but quickly regained his balance. Suddenly, a large force slammed into his side. Whoever tackled him went down with him to the ground. He threw the person off and him and stared into the person's violet piercing eyes.

"Kai." He said enormously relieved. "Don't scare me like that." He said with a smile. Only when she didn't return the favor did the smile fade. "Kai?"

Her body moved mechanically and pulled out a dagger from behind her back. Kiyoshi's face was petrified. "Don't worry, Kiyoshi." She said her voice flat. "You will die, and I will follow you." She pounced up top of Kiyoshi and pinned him under her weight. He was still in shock and put up no fight. Kai bring her dagger across his throat. "My master demands your blood."

"W-who is your master?" He stammered hoping to buy time. Kai's face spread into a smile, but in her current condition it came out lopsided and twisted.

"Naraku."

* * *

Kasumi was running as fast as she could away from Naraku's lair. It wasn't far from Kai's village. With Naraku's elaborate spell, the lair was never noticed by the keen senses of Inuyasha. Kasumi's maroon kimono and dark purple cloak flared out behind her. Her black veil that covered the bottom half of her face was miraculous still on, but the effect was lost due to her hood being forced back. Her bare feet were cut up and bruised. A portion of her ravens flocked behind her. It was have been quite the scene. 

She entered the Forest of Inuyasha and she had fallen down out of exhaustion. "Why am I doing this?" she thought, not for the first time either. Whatever answer she gave made her wonder more. She needed Kai and her family to kill Naraku. Without the Jewel she could kill him, but as much as she hated to admit it, she was too weak. So she was simply luring Inuyasha to Naraku, in hopes that they fight and Naraku is killed. But what about Kai? She didn't really like the girl, but she still saved her life. Kai after all had to kill Naraku if Inuyasha couldn't. Kasumi had told herself a million times; everything she did was to win her freedom. Nothing more…

Deciding she had rested long enough, Kasumi forced her stubborn body to move. She stood up and swayed a little. Her ravens stirred from their resting spots. They resumed their positions in the air. Kasumi continued running until she tripped once again. She lost her balance and toppled into the ground. Before she could regain her composure, she was rolling down a hill. Rocks and brushes cut through her kimono leaving raking scars across her body. The torment ended when she hit the bottom and rolled into an obstacle. A tall red one.

She blinked at the blurry tower. It was a person, who wasn't happy at the least. He snarled and grabbed her by the collar and lifted her clean in the air. "What the hell are you doing?" his voice gruff. Kasumi knew that voice…it was Inuyasha.

Swallowing back her fear, Kasumi replied. "I have a message for you." Inuyasha's face didn't change neither did his grip.

"I am listening."

"Naraku has Kohaku." She said bluntly. Inuyasha's hand opened and Kasumi fell to the ground. The half-demon placed his foot on her stomach and drew his sword. He lowered it to her cheek.

"You better not have made this up!" He roared.

"It's true I swear!" She cried. "I swear by my life!"

Inuyasha was silent. He slowly placed his sword back in the scabbard. He stared her down with the message, that one wrong move and she was dead, written across his face and blazing in his amber eyes. He moved his foot and dragged her to her feet unceremoniously.

"Wait!" She cried. "Where are you taking me?" Inuyasha slung her over his shoulder and walked to the village. Kasumi squirmed against his hold unsure of his intentions. She resolved that he was going to hold her captive or kill her. Neither had much appeal, and Kasumi began to regret her decision. But if she took off now how could she ever face Kohaku again, knowing she failed to save his friend, whom he loves. She sighed. Kohaku was the closest thing it a friend she had, even if he was her enemy's ally. She wondered if Kohaku would thank you for this errand, or would he be so wrapping up in the excitement of having Kai back, he would completely forget about her. Then Kasumi would fade in the outside world as she has done from many people's memories. She sighed, was it really her curse to be forever forgotten, nothing but an erased memory.

Inuyasha threw Kasumi to the ground. The raven witch landed with a thud and a gasp of pain, which was cut short by the fall. She scrambled to sit up and pressed a finger against her bloodstained, trembling lip. Kasumi collected her dignity and readied her wit to combat her captor but he had already left. Looking around Kasumi saw that she was alone in a foreign hut. She scanned every surface frantically searching for an escape of any kind. My task is done, she thought to herself. Right? I warned Inuyasha, I can leave now. But the stubborn honor-bound part of her mind reminded her that she hasn't mentioned Kai's condition. She swallowed hard. Dread filled her heart. How could she stand here and tell Inuyasha his daughter is a psycho killer manipulated by the lies of Naraku?

With a sigh she sat back. Her body ached but she did the best she could to suppress the pain, but to no avail. Her teeth were grinding together causing her more agony. Kasumi pondered her not-so bright future that awaited her. She paused then smiled sourly. Not so bright was one of the greatest understatements of her life. She feared Inuyasha more than Naraku. Naraku she knew couldn't kill her, not without draining the majority of his power, but Inuyasha…she just didn't know. But the most frightening was Kai.

Kasumi was here to save her, or so Kohaku believed. She began to doubt her intentions. No, she thought. I didn't come to save Kai, but myself. Suddenly she felt a surge of self-loathing. I lied to Kohaku; I can't do this…

The door to the hut flung open with a crash. Standing in the doorway was a woman. Although she wasn't very tall, her overpowering presence gave her a couple more feet to her height. Her stature appeared to have dwarfed the frame, allowing no escape. She rushed in, towering above Kasumi.

"Where is my son!" It wasn't a question; it was a demand. Her usually pretty face was twisted and more menacing than a demon queen. Her protectiveness of her child resonated in the shabby walls of the hut. Kasumi felt the wrath of a distraught parent before. Wistfully, she reminded herself that her mother would never offer the same for her…She swallowed back her fear and stared with a false defiance.

"WHERE IS MY SON!" She repeated. Kasumi involuntarily sunk back from the raging woman. When she finally found her voice she squeaked.

"Naraku has him." Her throat went dry, as she felt the flames of hell in her glare. She swallowed and began again. "The monk as well. Naraku captured them once they left the village."

The woman slumped down and her fists were clenched so tightly, Kasumi feared the woman's fingernails would bore holes through her palms. "But there is more," Kasumi said quickly, before she lost the strange woman's attention. "Naraku did a really bad thing. He deceived Kai and Kiyoshi. They think the other has betrayed them-."

The woman let not an obscene outburst that drew the breath out of Kasumi's lungs. She stared at her. "He is at his tricks again!" She turned to the door. "INUYASHA! COME HERE!"

The half-demon burst through the door. "What is it Sango?" Kasumi shrank back from them. Slowly inching backwards, she remained unnoticed. Fading from their minds like her influence always did.

"The damnable Naraku is back with his evil tricks and Kai is stuck in the middle!" Inuyasha's face paled considerably. He jerked his head in Kasumi's direction. He reached out and grabbed her wrist. His eyes were drawn to the metal shackle. It bore the scent of Naraku. "Wench, show us to Naraku!"

"Wait." Kasumi said. He froze. "Kai has gone insane." She cringed at the bluntness of her words. "I mean, she is possessed by the evil side of her soul. She has no control of her body." Inuyasha and Sango allowed these words to sink in. "I think Kai has found Kiyoshi and I know only one will come out alive. But I don't know who…" Her voice trailed off. Inuyasha's expression was stone. However, tears welled at the corners of his eyes. Kasumi looked away. There, she thought. I have done what I set out to do, but what is this feeling? She felt compelled to help them more. But I am evil, she argued with herself. This has nothing to with me…

"I can show you to Naraku." Kasumi was surprised at her own words. I can decide for myself, she thought. To hell with what my nature. To hell with what my mirror shows. I will not be the evil one. Never again…

* * *

Wow, this took forever to write. but it was worth it. 

Plz, plz, plz REVIEW!

-SMR


	13. Search for the Devil

I have noticed my chapters are growing longer and my writing is improving. At least I think so. As for the flow of the story its steadier than I expected it to be. If I wrote this a couple months ago it wouldn't be as good. And as much as I hate to say it, my english teacher was right. By discussing the elements of literture, your writing improves. Of course I still make many errors (mostly spelling) and I am sorry about that...anyways...

**Disclaimer:** Since one of my friends complained that my disclaimer was getting old, I am going to do something different...I don't own Inuyasha...end of story

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Search for the Devil 

"You were in league with Naraku the whole time?" Kiyoshi asked in disbelief. He was still pinned under Kai with her blade drawn across his throat. He could feel the pressure of it against his skin. When he talked the blade vibrated. He looked into Kai's eyes and saw dark panes of glass. The swirling orbs that contained vigorous energy, and mischief were dead and cold. These weren't Kai's eyes. This wasn't Kai.

"Yeah." The imposter said casualty, albeit mockingly. "I was to bring your head to him and I would get the Shikon Jewel. But I have to say this entertainment is a better reward."

"Who the hell are you and what did you do to Kai?" He demanded. The blade on his throat left a red mark.

"You are a funny man." She laughed, but then was no mirth in her voice, only mechanical apathy. "I am the real Kai. The Kai you know is nothing but a reflection of your own desires. That Kai is dead." Kiyoshi's face was filled with anxiety. "Hmm. Did you flatter yourself into thinking that, that Kai loved you?" Kiyoshi was silent. "My, my you are a fool."

Kiyoshi's eyes narrowed in hate at his former friend. Her words like salt thrown on to his open wounds. His heart was filled with hatred. He flung the imposter off of him. She rolled backwards onto her feet. Bringing her dagger out in front of her as if it was a sword. Kiyoshi grabbed the Akahoshii off the ground. He didn't seem to care that it was still in its useless state. He readied it. "You are a fool." Kai said.

Kiyoshi smack her across her face with the flat side of the blade. She was stunned for a second before she leaped into the air. In midair she threw her dagger at Kiyoshi; it embedded itself in his right shoulder. He cursed and looked up and saw she was gone. He sensed that she wasn't far. He followed her retreating scent. For a second it disappeared. Kiyoshi stopped in his tracks. Where could she have gone?

* * *

Kagura appeared with her fan and a flock of controlled humans behind her. Her red eyes were blank as she was a slave to Naraku's will. However, she was more animated than Kai was. Despite the absence of her insults and her emotionless eyes, a bystander would not have known she didn't have control. She crept up to the village with an evil expression on her porcelain face. She was ready to kill. No, she was ready to _massacre_. 

All feeling was lost, she half-expected herself to levitate in the air and hang there eternally. Then her feet would dangle down as she slowly drifted onward, into battle. In distance she saw Sesshomaru, that woman who followed him, the annoying toad like demon, and Kagome. They were rushing away from a translucent barrier of a deep yet radiant shade purple. She knew that had to be Kai's.

So, Naraku thought as he saw through her eyes. Did Kai find Kiyoshi? He released a small cackle that sounded unearthly. Naraku was sitting in the comfort in his lair watching his pawns in work. This was too easy. He was playing with ants. After he attacked the queen the nest scattered unable to strike back or plan efficiently. Seeing this made him smile as he decided to zoom in on Inuyasha's progress.

* * *

"What do you think I am goin' to do!" Inuyasha demanded of Kaede, who had tried, however unsuccessfully to coax a plan of some kind from him. Miroku was the schemer and unfortunately wasn't here, but in the grasps of Naraku. Although everyone preferred anybody but Inuyasha's strategy, then were left with no choice. They rationalized this decision but claiming there was no other way. 

Sango had to part with her children again. It chilled her how they seemed so adapted to her extended absence. She sighed. Since Naraku's return, she was called to fight or to train, and she no longer could enjoy the delight of being a mother. To demons who were attacking she wasn't the mother of four, but just a demon slayer. Sango never thought that her two lifestyles would ever collide. They collided, however the two could never mix. She found it impossible to be both. Resentment grew into hatred toward Naraku for making her sacrifice that part of her life. But what would she do after he was destroyed?

The veteran demon slayer shook her head dismissing her gloomy thoughts as something in the distance triggered her alarm. She saw Kagome running into the village with a woman in a red kimono at her heels. Sango rushed to greet the women. "Sango. Something has happened to Kai!" Kagome said.

Her face paled. "What happened?" She asked as she finally found her voice. "Is she hurt?" Kagome was short of breath and she tried to calm her racing heartbeat before answering.

But then Rin spared Sango the wait. "Lord Sesshomaru smelt Kaiaya's blood behind her barrier. From what he said, she must have been injured severely." Rin's young face was as pale as Sango's. Despite the fact she didn't know Kai very well, she was deeply concerned about the woman who has been like her niece. Although she may have been too young to full understand the evilness of Naraku the first time he tormented everyone, she was now fully aware of his wickedness.

"What happened to you, Sango?" Kagome asked sensing her friend's distress. Sango looked away.

"Kohaku and Miroku are kidnapped by Naraku. We were going straight out there to help them, but we must find Kai first."

"Actually, I believe Kai is on her way to Naraku's as we speak." A voice said from behind them. Kasumi appeared in all her dark glory. Kagome's eyes flew open as she had a flashback of her last encounter with the raven witch. She was shouting to the boar demon who was fighting with Inuyasha. She provoked him and then distracted him from his battle with Inuyasha. She didn't know whether or not it was intention, but it wouldn't help her see her in a different light. She was no doubt Naraku's minion. But then what is she doing here? Was she a part of Naraku's grand scheme?

Kasumi shuddered at the unwelcoming stares she received. Her face was thoughtful for a split second, but returned to its usual glossy stone expression.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked. Kasumi sighed as if bored as if bored of answering questions. Kagome quickly drew her bow and aimed it point blank at the girl's forehead. "Didn't give me an attitude young lady, I get enough of it from my daughter."

The corner of Kasumi's mouth twitched. Thinking of Kai, she muttered. "I suppose you do." But nobody heard her comment. Kagome repeated her question her tone threatening. It was obvious she wasn't going to ask again, but possibly allow her grip to slip. "I come to warn Inuyasha about Kohaku and Kai."

"What do you know about Kai?" Kagome demanded, acting very much like her husband and daughter. She pressed in arrow deeper into the girl's forehead.

"Kai is-." Kasumi began but Sango cut her off.

"Kai has gone mad. Naraku pulled another one of tricks, like with Inuyasha and Kikyo." Kagome gasped. "This girl came to warn us. She has agreed to lead us to Naraku."

Kagome allowed this to sink it. Slowly, she lowered her bow. "But isn't she Naraku's minion?"

Kasumi snarled, but realizing seconds afterwards it was true. She pulled her sleeve back to reveal the metal shackle. "Not by choice."

The older miko swallowed. She did feel a small sense of pity for the woman. Being a slave to Naraku no doubt was hell, but she still wondered if this was just her acting a role to lure them into Naraku's trap.

"What do I have to do to make you trust me?" Kasumi asked; her eyes were lowered to the ground. She looked so pitiful as if expecting a hard blow. Kagome felt her heart warming up to the girl. But she knew she mustn't fall for the trick.

"I'll let you know when the time comes." She said. Inuyasha approached and armed for battle.

Suddenly Sesshomaru arrived and Inuyasha growled. "Hello to you too, little brother." He said his voice lacking his usual coldness. "Kagura has come."

"What?" Everyone asked. Sesshomaru sighed. He hated talking to clueless humans, with the exception of one or two…

"Kagura has been sent this way to destroy the village."

"But we don't have time to kill her. We have to find Naraku." Inuyasha cried. Sesshomaru was beginning to lose his temper.

"Fool. You go after Naraku. I will stay and defeat Kagura." He said directly. Everyone paused. He volunteered to protect the village? Rin's face beamed with pride. When he looked at her, a slight tug of the corner revealed his true feeling. Kagome noticed this exchange and knew for a fact what has changed. Rin had melted Sesshomaru's heart, much like she had done for Inuyasha. She made a mental note to congratulate the younger woman later.

"Then it's settled." Inuyasha said, although he was still dazed by his half-brother's action.

* * *

Shippo and Chandra were lying in the fields. "Inuyasha won't let me come!" Shippo complained. "I am not coward _anymore_." He added extra stress on the last word. At least he is willing to admit he was a coward, Chandra thought as she twirled one of her dark copper curls. Her keen fuchsia eyes were thoughtful. She rolled on her stomach and looked Shippo who was on his back staring into the sky. 

"We can follow them." Chandra suggested, almost modestly. Then her expression darkened. "They don't realize that I am not as helpless as I look." The seriousness in her face made her look ten years older. Shippo was taken back.

He sat up, propped up on his elbows. He placed his right hand of hers. "I never thought you were helpless." She smiled, but her eyes were still sad.

"You're just saying that."

"No," Shippo said, his face serious. "I mean it."

Chandra sighed and coyly averted her eyes. A faint blush was evident on her small round face. If only he realized just how different I am than I appear, she thought. But then he wouldn't feel the same if he knew about my secret...

Chandra rolled back into her back. Grateful that her emotions didn't show through her voice she announced. "Let's follow them after they leave."

"Yeah," Shippo said. "I wanna prove that I am strong!"

"Me too." Chandra whispered weakly. "Me too…"

* * *

Heheh...Chandra has a secret. What could it be? 

plz plz plz REVIEW!

-SMR


	14. Knocking At Death's Door

Ok, its been ages since I have updated so please forgive me. This is a fairly short chapter, but it took forever to write because I just couldn't get it right. Oh well, just read it...

**Disclaimer**: Since the author is so sick and tired of putting up these damn disclaimers, can we just agree that I don't own Inuyasha...(lawyers appear from all exits with dollar signs in their eyes :DO NOT' ASK!) Is that a no?

Lawyers: How much money do you got?

Me: (digs into pocket) umm...25 cents and...a gum wrapper?

Lawyers: (disappointed) fine...

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Knocking at Death's Door 

Naraku was ready to face Inuyasha and Kai. The trap was set and the anticipation was mounted too high for his impatientness. He had waited fifteen years for this. He wasn't going to wait anymore. Inuyasha was about to paid for what he did. Naraku knew exactly how to get to him. As he saw it, Inuyasha had two weaknesses, Kagome and Kai.

His plan to pit Kiyoshi and Kai together wasn't completely over. He was surprised to see that Kai's overwhelming hatred didn't lead her to kill Kiyoshi. She turned into a dark miko and she was loose in the forest. Kiyoshi was hunting her after his encounter with Naraku's puppet that looked like Kai. But where was the real Kai?

Naraku began to ponder this. Kasumi's mirror refused to reveal anything. It was only a matter of time before the stage was set. Suddenly, Naraku felt a chill in the room. Turning he saw a willowy figure appear. He jumped back in fear. It was a tall, dark-haired woman. Her presence was haunting. Her hazel eyes narrowed in hate. "Naraku…" She said, her voice like a long forgotten echo. "You are doomed. Come and face your death." Her outline blurred and he realized that it was a ghost. The ghost of Midoriko.

Naraku stared at her. It was the priestess who formed the Jewel standing before him, whispering warnings of his death. Like any sane person, he was at a loss for words. The corner of her mouth twitched mockingly, bearing a sudden resemblance to Kai.

"The Jewel won't be in your hands much longer. So don't worry your big head about it."

"Watch it!" He snarled threateningly.

The priestess scuffed. "What do you plan to do with me? Run me through?"

Naraku swallowed. What could he do? How could he know if this was even real?

"You have a visitor," she said flatly, with a smirk. Naraku turned his head to see a figure stumbling down the long dark hallway. He smelled blood, a lot of human blood.

The glint metal and rattle of weapons drew his attention. Shining through the shadows were two orbs, one gold and one violet...

* * *

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Kirara, and Kasumi were nearing a cave entrance. Inuyasha snarled. "It reeks of Naraku." Looking at Kasumi. "So, wench, you did lead us to the right place." 

She let out a low growl. "My name is Kasumi." She muttered. She needed her mirror. Knowing Naraku, he had attempted to use it. But if he saw the reverse side, would he see what frightened her so much? If he used saw what I can see, Kasumi thought grimly. He wouldn't think himself so high and mighty. True the mirror could show the depths of one's nature, but if the devil looked into it what would he find?

Kasumi grinned. If he had seen his reflection, the magical seal in the glass would break. Even she didn't know what would happen.

"I can smell him," Inuyasha said. "He isn't far." He was ready to sprint inside when Kagome screamed. He turned around to see what was the matter with his wife.

She was rooted to the spot staring at the floor. Everyone followed her gaze. There was a distinct trail of blood. Silence stretched between them. Each one envisioned Kai stumbling upon the cave in search of Naraku. Did this mean Kiyoshi was the one who died?

Out of nowhere, the ground began to rumble. Kagome felt her balance shift and she fell backwards into the new hole created behind her feet. Inuyasha leaped out to save her but he was too late. Kagome screamed and the earth swallowed her.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha shouted. He get still hear Kagome screaming. Then he heard Naraku laugh.

"Hurry or she will die…just like Kai."

* * *

"Hello dear Kai." Naraku said, trying to keep his voice light and relaxed. Kai stumbled forward. Despite her bodybeing crippled and mortally tired, her presence swallowed Naraku's heart in fear. This wasn't the same woman he encountered a couple months ago. This was cold monster a million times worse than Kikyo could ever be. Naraku felt himself staring at the true embodiment of evil. He felt like a sham in comparison. But how could the daughter of the purest priestess be so evil? He swallowed. This is what his work created. 

Kai leaned against the doorframe, too weak to stand on her own. Her black cargo pants were ripped away to reveal pale wounded legs. Her dark blue haori was draping off her shoulders exposing her shoulders and the tops of her breasts. Mud and blood streaked across her face. She looked like she was ripped through hell and back.

"Naraku." She said, her voice mechanically stiff. "What do you want?"

He was caught off guard. What could she have meant? "I want you dead." He said. His red eyes narrowed.

She laughed sounding hollow and mockingly. "You say that, yet you don't completely mean it." Naraku looked at her in confusion. "You don't want my dead, do you Katsuo?" She asked sweetly. Naraku stiffened.

"Katsuo has no control of me." He lied. He shut him out; the same way the sane Kai was lost. But he could be brought back.

"Katsuo, you haven't changed since last time, I see." Kai said, her voice relatively friendly.

Naraku felt the seal on the human side crumble under the pressure of Kai's unrelenting hatred that gave her strength. Although Naraku would throw the Jewel away before he admitted the pure terror he feel staring at this new embodiment of evil. Kai was a greater evil. Naraku's schemes for her manipulation were slowly being drained and being replaced by panic.

Katsuo fought to break through. Naraku's sudden urge to hide from Kai was the final catalyst. Katsuo broke free. His eyes were brown; all trace of red had vanished as if it was never there.

"Kai," he said his voice hoarse. "What happened to you?" He asked. His voice was pained. Kai flinched. What could he mean?

"You aren't the same woman I love!" He continued.

Kai scoffed. "Your love is wasted on me." Her tone was flat, her face stone. "I live to kill Naraku and you are in the way."

Katsuo's eyes grew wide. His last hope of liberation from Naraku was shrouded. Kai had been his savior, but here she stood as a killer without remorse. Her love for Kiyoshi had turned to hatred at the sight of his betrayal. Katsuo finally understood how easily love changed to hate. Kai didn't return his feelings and he wasn't going to be second best to a half-demon, who plans on killing her. Katsuo felt Naraku fight for control. Numbly he shoved him aside, slowly turning inward. Slowly slipping away.

Kai readied a jagged dagger. "Katsuo, you-." She began. He twitched into action and his hand grabbed her throat. Kai dropped her dagger out of surprise.

"Don't you dare!" He said, his voice growing louder with each word. It was Naraku speaking. Kai glared at him with a triumphant smile on her cracked lips. Slowly she felt her body go numb starting at her feet. Black dots danced in her vision as she stared into Naraku's heartless red eyes. Her face was turning purple. Kai's lungs were about to burst. "See you in hell." Naraku said with a smile.

"I'm….al-lready…there." Kai said with last of her breath.

"KAI!" Someone cried as he entered the room. Naraku turned his head to see Kiyoshi appear. His face was petrified. In his eyes all thought of revenge and hate was erased. Kai's eyes flickered in his direction a second before they closed. He watched in horror as Naraku slowly opened his hand. As if in slow motion, Kai's limp body fell to the ground like a fallen angel sinking to earth, slowly drowning in the reality of death. She hit the floor and her wounds reopened. Blood trickled into a pool, embracing her lifeless corpse. Nobody said a word but just stared at Kai. Kiyoshi finally moved, slowly crawling to her side. Leaning down he touched her cheek. She was cold. He leaned farther in and listened, hoping...

She wasn't breathing...

* * *

Ok. That concludes chapter fourteen! 

Please Review!

-SMR


	15. Release

A/N: From this chapter on characters will die. I can't say who, or how. But I have decided that this story will have a relatively happy ending, as much as I hate making promises with the storyline, and I'm afraid that I have lost many of my old fans, I don't know why so I can only assume its cause they believe this story isn't worth reading. But that's not going to stop me from writing this. I hope to have this finished by Christmas, if not New Year's. At this point I am considering continuing the plot into a third story, but honestly I don't know what else I can put in this story, and with the decease in readers…

Disclaimer: Since the...nice...lawyers refused my offering of 25 cents and a gum wrapper to allow me to discontinue with these pointless disclaimers...I don't own Inuyasha (said with a monotone)...

Lawyers: Well, you can put more enthusiasmin what you say.

Me: (pulls out a gun and fires inches from their foreheads) Bite me!

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Release 

Shippo and Chandra saw Inuyasha and the gang standing outside an ominous cave discussing something that was indecipherable. Their eyes were glued on the group. Suddenly, the earth began to shake.

Chandra reached and grabbed Shippo's arm in order to steady herself. The young fox demon's face was flushed. His heartbeat quickened. Suddenly, he froze. How could Chandra make him react this way? He remembered how Kagome and Inuyasha used to act; they would blush at the simplest gesture. Inuyasha often denied his feelings and everyone else believed him incredibly dense. If Chandra cared for him wouldn't he be able to see it?

He turned to look at her face. She face was paler than normal and her fuchsia cat-like eyes were haunted by fear. "What's wrong?" Shippo asked concerned. She closed her eyes as if to block out past ghosts.

"I'm not strong enough," she said softly. A solitary tear ran down her cheek. She opened her over bright eyes. They weren't the eyes of an innocent child, Shippo noted. They were the eyes of some sort of victim, some ten years older than herself. "I'm not strong enough to…" She repeated. She wrapped her arms around herself in an insecure embrace. She was shaking.

"What aren't you strong enough to do?" Shippo asked. He was cautiously coaxing her out of self-pity. He placed a hand of her shoulder. She has changed, he thought. When I first met her, she was more childlike. She couldn't have grown!

"I was never strong enough," Chandra said. She suddenly burst into tears. "All these years I have been lying to myself. I will never be strong enough to become who _they_ wanted me to be…" Shippo was taken back by her outburst and he couldn't help but wonder who _they_ were.

"How so?" He asked, anxious to get her to release her pent in frustrations.

"You don't understand. They had so many expectations for me. Ones I knew I could never be. I was ashamed!" She hissed the last part, tears falling like a waterfall. Looking at Shippo she continued. "How can I call myself a demon if I can't even accept my powers? How I call myself a demon when I don't even look like one?" True, she looked like a normal human child, despite her off color eyes. But anyone who spoke with her for a while would know there was so much more to her than what she appeared.

"What do you mean?"

Chandra opened her mouth to answer, but she promptly closed it, considering what to say. She shook her head. "I've said too much." She looked miserably at Shippo. Quietly she answered his unasked question. "If I told you…you would never want anything to do with me."

"That's impossible." He said with no hesitation. "Nothing you can say will change my mind."

Chandra gaped in spite of herself. She sighed internally. No, she thought. He can only say that because he doesn't know…

* * *

Kagura drew her fan and shouted "DANCE OF THE DRAGON!" (Is this right? I wasn't sure.) She walked calmly into the village. Her attack eradicated the thatched roofs of the villager's huts. Everyone was scurrying screaming, "DEMON!" 

Kaede ran as fast as she could out of the priestess's shrine. She gasped and clutched her heart as Kagura advanced drawing her fan for another attack. The old hag didn't have her bow and arrows! Kaede knew this was the end for her. She sighed resigned. As Kagura's hand came down, she closed her eyes and murmured a prayer.

Suddenly the old miko heard the strained cry of the wind witch and her eyes opened. Sesshomaru had jumped in between them and was now holding her right wrist. Kagura's red eyes widened, Naraku's control of her waned.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Her eyes narrowed bitterly. He wouldn't return her feelings and now he intended to fight her. She refused to hold back. She wasn't fighting by Naraku's will, but her own. Her right wrist was burning. Looking down she saw that Sesshomaru's poison claws had burned a hole in her flesh. Kagura grit her teeth.

"Why are you here?" The great demon lord demanded.

"That's easy, isn't it? Naraku's wishes." She replied simply. Sesshomaru didn't betray his disgust with her answer, but it was understood between the two how he felt.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin called out appearing on the scene. She arrived in a hurry. By the looks of it, she barely evaded a battle. She had a bruise over her left eye and a gash across her shoulder leaving a bloodstain on her kimono.

Rin froze seeing Kagura. The wind demon glared at the younger woman. Sesshomaru's eyes swept over Rin, his face twitched from his cold mask. "What happened to you?" He asked, his voice uncharacteristically soft.

"Humans are attacking the village. They appeared to be controlled." She looked accusingly at Kagura knowing all too well it had been her spell that sent them to pillage. Sesshomaru eyed her wounds. "They attacked me and-." She gulped. "They got Jaken!" She burst into tears.

Sesshomaru still stood as an aloof statue but his grip on Kagura tightened. "Is he dead?" Rin slowly nodded. Of course Sesshomaru could easily bring him back to live with the Tensaiga, but someone had to pay the price.

Kagura stared emotionless at the sobbing girl. She didn't deserve to be crying. She never did anything wrong. Kagura closed her eyes. She felt as if her right hand was about to fall off. The poison was rushing through her veins and she felt herself dying.

Her insides were liquidizing, or so it felt. She was feverish. The fight had barely begun and it was almost over. It's because, she thought. I never wanted to fight him in the first place. Her knees buckled and the next thing she knew she was on the ground. "My two greatest wishes are about to come true." Her voice slurred.

Rin watched her in horror. Sesshomaru backed away in alarm. Kagura continued hervehement (vocab word!) rant. "I will get the spend the last moments of my life with you, Sesshomaru." She broke off coughing and spitting up blood. "And I will be freed…from Naraku...in deat-." She never finished the last word. For a moment nobody moved. Nobody said anything. Kagura had died too quickly. Sesshomaru placed his hand of the hilt of the Tensaiga. He couldn't see into the other world and frowned. She couldn't be resurrected. He sighed.

"I hope you achieve happiness and freedom in your next life." He muttered quietly. Rin stumbled up to his side. He slung an arm around her uninjured shoulder carefully avoiding contact with her open wound. Kagura's body faded into dust that burst into flame burning a spider mark into the ground permanently.

Kaede didn't move from her cornered position. She eyed the demon and the younger woman, seeing Inuyasha and Kagome reflected in the two. Inuyasha, she thought, you and your brother aren't so different after all.

* * *

"Inuyasha!" Shippo called out. The half-demon spun around in surprise. He was distracted from his search for his disappearing Kagome. He narrowed his eyes at the young approaching demon, and he knew it wasn't to see him better. As scary as Inuyasha's death glare was Shippo was not afraid. He didn't care that he wasn't suppose to have come. 

"What the hell are you doing here, brat?" the half-demon demanded. Although he appeared angry, there was a hint of concern in his eyes. He was fond of Shippo and wanted him out of danger. But like with his daughter, he simply could not. It was fate that they were dragged in.

"We weren't going to let you fight Naraku without us!"

"We?" Sango questioned. She turned around to see Inuyasha and Shippo behind him walked in Chandra. Sango looked over her small frame. Kirara meowed and Chandra bent down to see the cat on the small level. The little neko-youkai purred as the girl petted her head softly murmuring something. Kirara's eyes perked up and she meowed as if in response. Chandra nodded and looked at Shippo who just noticed her actions.

Stunned he realized that Chandra and Kirara were conversing. Everyone stopped and stared at the scene being played out until Inuyasha broke the silence obviously still intent on reaching Kagome and slaying Naraku. "Shippo, why did you bring her? She'll be killed." Shippo disliked the way he spoke as if she wasn't kneeling on the ground near his feet plainly absorbed with Kirara, pretending not to care that he insulted her strength.

"She wanted to come and _I_ wasn't cold enough to deny her!" Inuyasha turned red with anger. The young fox demon watched him try to control his temper. "Besides she can take care of herself."

Sango, remembering her first meeting with the girl who wielded a hunter's bow with such ferocity, nodded. "Inuyasha we must trust their judgment." The half-demon opened his mouth to argue but he was cut off not by Sango but Kasumi.

A glossy black bird landed on her shoulder chanting an eerie call resembling the murmurs of a restless spirit. "You don't have much time. Kagome is in the end of Naraku's infamous illusions…the monk and Kohaku are still prisoners…and Kai is…" She stopped. The raven spoke, the mere sound of its voice filled everyone's heart with dread. Without having to understand the bird's language, they instinctively knew it was trouble.

Kasumi swallowed and finished. "Dead."

"WHAT!" Everyone bellowed and the raven squawked in discomfort at the loud noise. It ruffled its feathers and resettled on Kasumi's head. Another raven appeared with a frantic speed. It crash landed on her abandoned shoulder and muttered a message.

"What is he saying?" Sango asked her voice taunt. Inuyasha grew impatient with the raven witch.

"_She_ says that she is willing to lead you to the prisoners." Kasumi answered. "But she warns you that it very dangerous."

"Save it," Inuyasha said. "Sango, you take the Shippo and Chandra with you and find Miroku and Kohaku. I will find Naraku."

"But what about Kagome?" the demon slayer asked cautiously knowing her friend was conflicted with who was going after first.

"I'll free her." Kasumi offered. Inuyasha didn't like having to trust her, but time was running out and he couldn't afford to let Kai wait. Maybe, just maybe, she was still alive.

"Fine." He muttered. Deep concern etched in his face. Everyone soon separated into their different directions, Inuyasha following the trail of blood, everyone else turning right.

Kasumi lingered back unnoticed. She needed to get her mirror, more than anything. Chandra tripped and when she stood up she noticed Kasumi wasn't following them. Looking ahead she saw that Shippo and Sango were still chasing the raven. She knew the raven witch was up to something. And she intended to discover what.

She slowed padded after Kasumi, her feet thankfully making no noise. Kasumi stopped and spun around. Chandra stood there, glaring at her menacingly.

"If you think that you can simply return to Naraku, you're wrong." Chandra said. The threatening girl took Kasumi by surprise. Although she stood to her elbow, Kasumi knew when she was evenly matched.

"Are you going to fight me, kid?"

Chandra assumed a fighting stance Kasumi had never seen before. "Bring it on, bitch." It sounded so foreign with her sweet voice.

Kasumi took a karate pose. "Big words for such a little child." She remarked. She analyzed her opponent; she was weak but no doubt quick. Kasumi knew better then to assume she couldn't stand to chance. Someone with as much courage as her had to posses enough strength to feel comfortable with her own abilities. Of course she could just be an idiot, but her keen fuchsia eyes told different.

Kasumi made the first move. She kicked Chandra in the side. The girl barely flinched before she did a back flip. In the air she spun three times and bounced off the wall coming at Kasumi with a hard kick to the face. Kasumi was slammed on her back. Enraged, she shot a black lightning bolt at Chandra. The girl countered it with a pale blue stream of light. The attacks met in midair and cancelled each other with a mild explosion. They looked stunned at each other's skill.

"You're a miko?" Kasumi asked appalled by the young girl's magic. The girl's mouth twitched into a grin while her eyes contained a twinge of sadness.

"No," she said. "I'm a full demon, from the Continent." Kasumi gaped. "But you don't want my life story, do you?"

"No. I wanna fight!"

"So be it." Both of them screamed out attacks at the same time.

* * *

When Chandra says she's 'from the Continent', in case you didn't guess she means Asia.

Please Review!

-SMR


	16. Healing Tears

Thank you those who reviewed. Has anyone noticed this story seems to drag on? Anyway, at this point I can't say whether it will end before Christmas as I sort of promised. Speaking of promises, this story will still end happy...Of course you defination of 'happy' maybe different than mine, but not everyone is going to die.ok?

Disclaimer: Me: I don't own Inuyasha...butIown a gun and a liscense to kill! (glares at the lawyers who persist on barging in on me withtheir legal crap...)

Lawyers: (sweatdrop)

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Healing Tears 

"Kai! Wake up!" Kiyoshi urged shaking her limp body. Kai was cold but he didn't seem to notice. "Damn it!" He snarled and glared at Naraku with pure loathing. But he didn't have the power to strike fear in his heart like Kai could. Naraku simply shrugged off his menacing look.

"I can see you don't want to kill her now." He remarked slyly. "Kai was seriously wounded when she came here. From the looks of things you were desperate to finish her off."

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked genuinely confused. He had only slammed with the flat of his blade when she had confirmed his worst nightmares, when she had say those horrid words. _She_ on the other hand drove a dagger through his shoulder.

"What I like most about dumbasses like you, is they are so gullible," Naraku explained as if Kiyoshi were an ignorant child. "For example, I can play with their minds and hearts and they will kill the ones they love. Love is useless, it can be turned to hate, like snapping a twig. Trust can be shattered. See how fragile your trust for Kai was?"

Kiyoshi had been thinking. Was this all a setup? So Kai didn't say those things. She doesn't want me dead, he thought. The pieces seemed to fit too easily and he began to wonder how he jumped so quickly to conclusions. A deep sinking feeling replaced his bitter hatred. He didn't trust Kai, and now she was dying. Or already dead…

He closed his eyes and tears formed into the corners. Slowly, one pearly drop fell gracefully down his cheek onto Kai, whose head was in his lap. It landed on her bloodstained lips like a soft kiss. The light in the room dimmed for second and the shadows from the fire danced across Kai's face. Through the trick of light her face appeared to have flinched. Kiyoshi looked down, only to see her still as death.

Naraku felt like gloating his superior intelligence but he sensed Inuyasha closing in. He turned his back on Kiyoshi sobbing over Kai's limp body. Naraku's plan wasn't as rock hard as it seemed in the earlier stages. As far as he was concerned, Kai was dead, Inuyasha couldn't fight as effective, and the Jewel was completely his. He would kill Kiyoshi with one swing and move onto Inuyasha's friends. Then nobody could oppose him. But the reality of the situation put him on edge. The Jewel was rejecting him. The power of it appeared to have drained itself. The Jewel was almost no more, and all he could do was watch the Jewel slip from his fingers. What was wrong with it?

Kiyoshi continued to cry. With each tear that dropped on Kai's face color was restored, but she still wasn't breathing. Kiyoshi then knew what he had to do. He would use the blood magic of his demon clan to bring her back to life. Sure the procedure would kill him in the process but he was willing to make that sacrifice for her. Always for her.

Unseen by Naraku, Kiyoshi drew the same dagger the fake Kai had used against him and held it to his wrist. Slowly he murmured enchantments he memorized as a young child. Then he violently drew the blade across slashing his skin, spraying Kai's clothes with blood. Quickly, he found one of her open gashes and pressed his wrist against it, wound to wound. He prayed to anyone listening. Please let this work, he pleaded silently. She doesn't deserve to die. One last task remained; he leaned over and placed his other hand on her cheek tenderly brushing her hair aside. He lowered his face until it was inches above hers. Gently he kissed her, sealing the spell. Kiyoshi slumped over, feeling the warmth of life leaving his body.

"Kai," he slurred. "I love you."

_Suddenly a faded image of a tall queenly woman appeared before him. "Kiyoshi," she said, her voice wise despite her young appearance. "Are you see you wish from this woman to live? Aren't you aware of the hell she can cause?"_

"_Yes. But there is a good side to her. She will return to normal." He said rather defensive._

_The woman smirked. "Have no idea what her nature is do you?" when he didn't answer she continued. "I have watched and nobody has the faintest clue, the only one who is close was the raven girl. After she healed Kai and looked into her eyes she saw a glimpse of her nature. You cannot even begin to imagine how unique Kai is. Her spiritual energy exceeds that of even the most powerful of mikos. Although I credit Kagome Higurashi, the majority of her powers weren't inherited."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Kaiaya is a reincarnation of a powerful priestess, but her soul is still divided in two." The woman's cryptic words rolled off her tongue easily, but bounced off of Kiyoshi's ears. His numbed brain couldn't comprehend the new knowledge._

Kiyoshi soon passed out from the blood loss. He landed to the side of Kai splashing in the collected pool of blood. Kiyoshi used the last of his strength to heal Kai. The effects of it were slowly circulating through her bloodstream.

_Ba-bump_.

Her heart had started with a jolt. Her eyes flickered, but didn't open. _Ba-bump_. _Ba-bump. Ba-bump._ Her heartbeat grew stronger, and she rolled away from the edge of dead. Slowly she was being revived, but she had yet to regain conscience. _Ba-bump_. If she ever did again...

* * *

Kasumi's back hit the wall. Chandra was advancing swiftly, her size aiding her. Kasumi had struck with her miko powers and Chandra doubled over in pain. Kasumi jumped backwards of the Ice Pendant fell out from underneath her kimono. Chandra eyed, somewhat greedily. Kasumi swiped it and put it on her waist, still the plain sight. She was taunting Chandra, luring her into her reach. 

Chandra sighed. With the pendant, could she finally become what she was born to be? She wondered. Her mind was forced out of its fog, when Kasumi slammed her in the gut. She curled over in pain and the raven witch rushed into kicking while she was just down.

With each blow she felt old memories, long since forgotten, returning. It was like a glimpse at a former life, but it wasn't. It was her life before her clan was slaughtered until she was the only one left, before she came to live in the Northern Lands with Queen Shinsora. The pain of remembering was worst than the pain of her beating. Her eyes flashed dangerously and Kasumi stopped. Chandra sat up and spit a mouthful of blood at her feet and stared up at the girl. Her face was turning white as fresh snow. Her eyes glinting with malice, turned into a paler shade, as if her fuchsia eyes were covered with a light frost.

Kasumi drew back frightened. Chandra slowly rose to her feet. There were now two jagged cerulean blue streaks on either side of her face. She was transforming into her true form. Her hair grew longer and lost its original frizzyness (is that a word?), instead it flowed in long red-gold twisted curls. The tips of her hair were a shiny pale blue. She lifted up a slim arm it tuck a stray frosty tendril of hair behind her pointed ear. Stripes similar to the ones on her face were all over her body.

Chandra was crouched like the cat ready to pounce on its prey. Her kimono had changed from the modest peasant girl rags to a blue elegant silk with silver snowflake pattern. Her sash was the same color of her eyes contrasting with her outfit. She stared at her open hand as her bitten nails grew into long dark metallic blue claws. A long whip-like white striped tail twitched without her control.

But the eeriest part of Chandra's transformation was the age she appeared. Stunned Kasumi noticed by the gentle slope of her kimono against her body and her face, Chandra wasn't a child. She looked to be nearly full-grown, but definitely a teenager by human standards. Her child form was a disguise.

"What the-." Kasumi stared breathlessly. Chandra blinked and turned her attention to her opponent.

Smirking she said. "I am a snow tiger demon. I am the last of my clan." Now at her full height was equal to Kasumi.

"How old are you?" She blurted out bluntly. Kasumi had no tactful way of asking what was on her mind. Chandra smirked again, knowing that question would be asked.

"My age in demon years is the equivalent of," She paused calculating. "Sixteen in human years."

"But that doesn't make any sense!"

Chandra smirked. "This is my true form. All this time I have been hiding who I am to save myself but I am not afraid anymore. I wanted to hide from the reality of a world that desired the death of my clan. So I disguised my self as a child and changed my name to Chandra."

"What was your name before?" Kasumi asked curious. All thoughts of continuing to fight fled her mind.

"Saiyha." Their some a power that resonated in her voice when her name was spoken. It bored a sense of importance that almost forced someone to listen to her. 'Saiyha' sounded like royalty. "Are you going to abandon this fight then?" She asked mockingly.

"Not a chance."

Chandra resumed her original fighting stance and beckoned Kasumi to attack. Chandra blocked her attack and struck her across the face. Her movements were fluid and perfectly in sync with an unheard rhythm. Chandra's arms and legs moved in a quick pattern that surprised Kasumi. She gradually altered the temperature in the room, and before long Kasumi was frozen to her spot. Chandra walked over and snatched the Ice Pendant from her side.

She held it in front of Kasumi who was on her knees in a prison of ice. "This is mine." She said sweetly.

She spun on her heels and disappeared. She was like a completely different person, Kasumi thought.

* * *

Sango and Shippo ran into a hall with jail cells. 

"Miroku! Kohaku!" She cried hoping they would hear her. Shippo sniffed the air; suddenly he bolted down a different hallway. "Where are you going Shippo?" She called him the retreating demon.

"I smell Kohaku!" He said. Sango felt her heart rejoice, but as fast as it came it subsided. She felt her heart being pinched in with the thought had Miroku was still lost.

"MIROKU!" She cried rather anguished. She heard a rattle of chains in the cell five feet away from her. Two grubby hands clenched the bars and the prisoner sat up.

"Sa-ango?" a cracked whisper replied. She ran to the cell and dropped to the floor. She was at eye-level with a monk with blue eyes that blazed with love.

"Miroku!" She cried. She reached her hands into the cell and pulled his face to hers and kissed him. Sango was so absorbed in the feel him against her lips that she barely noticed the monk's hand reaching out in its own greeting. She stiffened and pulled away glaring into the monk's eyes.

"Oh, Sango," he said sincerely. "I thought you were never coming. I thought I would never see you again!" Tears streamed down his face as he embraced her through the bars.

Sango was crying as well. She believed that if she dead right now, she would die happy. Looking at Miroku she knew he felt the same.

When they finally separated Sango stood up. "Miroku, stay clear of the bars." She warned. She grabbed her boomerang bone and threw it at the iron with all her strength. The metal bars shattered and Miroku stared stunned at the wake of destruction. Miroku came out and embraced Sango one last time before they disappeared to find Kohaku and Shippo.

They didn't have far to go before they met up with their son and his best friend. Sango had noticed an iron shackle on both her husband and son's wrist. She knew Kasumi had the same imprisonment. Suddenly she looked behind her. "Shippo," she said. "Where is Chandra?"

Shippo's eyes grew wide as he looked around for the young demon. He caught her faint scent. It was little different, but still distinctive. Along with her scent he smelt salt and water. Tears. "Sango," He said his voice faint. "You, Miroku, and Kohaku go after Naraku. I must find Chandra."

She looked at the boy's guarded expression and nodded. Miroku, whose arm was around Sango's shoulder to support him, looked at the fox demon. "Don't try anything…_improper_ Shippo." He remarked slyly.

Sango glared at her husband. "Miroku," she breathed warningly. The monk mere smiled and his right hand strayed, searching…

Sango sighed. She was thankful things were back to normal, but this wasn't the time for intimacy. "How can you lecture him on what's improper and what's not, Mr. Virtuous Monk?" She asked mockingly, her voice grating with suppressed anger.

With a grin, he replied. "What's improper? We are married." Sango sighed. She lost. He charm was too much for her. Kohaku stood in a corner rolling his eyes. Shippo had already left.

Shippo reached the room he smelt Chandra in. She was huddled on the floor hugging her knees, her back to Shippo.

"Chandra?" He asked. It was dark, and he couldn't see her new transformation.

"Shippo," She said, her voice haunted. Shippo noticed her voice was different. More mature. "Leave me alone."

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Chandra barely suppressed a growl. She spun around. "Look at me!" she hissed angrily. Shippo's eyes went round as he looked at her beautiful white face half covered with curly hair.

Whatever Shippo was expecting it wasn't this. He was at a loss for words. So, he thought. Is this what she wanted to hide?

* * *

Well that's all for now. This is the long awaited romance people wanted, are you happy now? jk 

SMR


	17. Midoriko's Target

Hello. Sigh...if this chapter seems rushedplease forgive me. Sorry for the long update too. This chapter has been revised two times, but well...you tell me what you think...

Disclaimer: Me: I don't own Inuyasha...(tightens grip on gun) now didthose lawyers go...

Lawyers:(crouchingbehind the sofa) We are so sueing!

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Midoriko's Target

Inuyasha charged into the room to see Naraku standing over two bodies. He knew one of them was Kiyoshi, but he was shielding the other one from view. He sniffed the air and froze. The second one smelled of blood, tears, and the faint sweet scent of flowers. It was familiar…then he knew it that dreadful moment, it was his daughter who was dead on the floor. His chest tightened and his mind raced with denial. No, he thought. Kai couldn't be dead!

His grip on the Tessaiga slipped and the blade hit the floor with a clatter. The discarded blade shrank to its useless size. He clenched his fists, his claws impaling his palms.

"Naraku!" He growled with such hatred. His head was lowered veiling his eyes from Naraku. "Why?"

"I believe the question is, why not?" He replied his voice slick as grease. "You brought this upon her you know. Half-demons aren't suppose to have families. It's unfortunate that your daughter must pay the price for your existence. But-." He shrugged. "You'll have to live with the guilt, not me." Naraku noticed a change in his adversary, but didn't flinch.

Inuyasha looked on at Naraku, with the scariest pair of red eyes that he couldn't even begin to imagine. Purple lines appeared on his face and his fangs grew longer and thickened. His claws extended beyond their normal length. Naraku was no longer staring at a half-demon, but a full demon with a rage that made the fires of hell seem like little sparks.

Inuyasha had turned into a full-demon through his rage, a mindless murder, which was ironically similar to the dark side of Kai. There wasn't any thing that could save Inuyasha from his madness now.

Golden eyes flickered opened with a gasp. The room was still spinning and the sick feeling of having no stomach awakened Kai. She couldn't move; her body was paralyzed. She was detached, feeling no pain. Her vision was still clouded, but through the mist she saw her father and his sword…on the ground!

She knew what that meant. He didn't have the blade to suppress his demon blood. Forgetting that her body refused to move, she tried to roll forward. Nothing happened. She had to reach her father and return his sword before he was killed, or worse…his human side would disappear. Kai feel pain in her right foot. She couldn't move to assess her injuries, but slowly her pain returned. Her nerves were on fire. It was beyond any pain she had ever experienced. Silently she prayed for release, but nothing came. She began wonder why she wasn't dead. Then a thought struck her. Perhaps this was Hell.

Her right hand twitched its own accord. It wasn't much but it was movement. Kai felt like screaming and demanding her body to move. But to avail. She was about to give up hope, when her attention drifted to a fight in front of her.

Naraku and Inuyasha began to fight. The converted half-demon slashed wildly that Naraku's left, then his right, missing both times. Naraku chuckled as he gently sidestepped his numerous attacks. The tax was mounting of the other demon's body, but he wasn't hindered at all. He would wear his flesh away before he finished fighting. His craving for blood blinded his common sense.

The Jewel glinted in Naraku's pocket. If Inuyasha had been himself he would have lunged for it instead to dove from his neck. He clasped his flesh drilling his lethal claws in. Naraku exhaled and stared at the Inuyasha in shock. The demon slipped his claws out and readied another attack. Naraku seized the opportunity to punch Inuyasha in the gut sent him flying into the wall. After what seemed like a long time he slowly got to his feet. His eyes still blazing red.

Naraku grabbed the Jewel and black light circled around his wound and was healed. He grinned. The Jewel was very useful. He rammed it back into his pocket and ran at Inuyasha with a sword.

Seeing him approach his swung out his arm and knocked the sword away. Naraku followed up the defense and punched Inuyasha in the face. Inuyasha rammed his left hand through Naraku's chest, his claws sticking out the back. Naraku then clutched the other demon's throat. Inuyasha pulled his hand back through the hole and Naraku froze. As powerful as he was, that was a serious wound. He felt the Jewel grow hot in his pocket and burn through the cloth. The small black orb fell to the floor and rolled out of his reach. It distracted him, giving Inuyasha the opportunity he needed.

The next thing Naraku knew he was laying on the ground, with claws through his hand. Blood pooled on the ground beside him. By now the floor was nearly completely covered with blood from Naraku, Kai, and Kiyoshi.

Inuyasha withdrew his claws. He froze. Another person entered the room. He swung around to see two women with long black hair carrying bows. "Inuyasha!" Dimly he registered the shorter of the two calling him. Tears welled in her beautiful brown eyes. "Inuyasha!" She ran forward, ignoring the fact he was a full-demon. He raised his claws to meet her halfway, but stopped. He picked up her scent, which was so familiar. Suddenly, he had flashbacks of the last time he smelt her scent in his full-demon form. She was his mate.

Kagome noticed he lowered his claws and sped up. Her body slammed into him while enough force to push him backwards, with her on top. He blinked confused and rubbed the back of his head. "Wench!" He shouted, his golden eyes glaring at his wife. "That hurt!"

"Inuyasha," She sighed in relief. "You're back to normal."

"Back to normal?" He asked confused. He looked around feeling sick at the sight of all the blood. He saw Naraku standing up, clenching the Jewel with a malevolent grin.

"You failed to kill me Inuyasha." He said mockingly. Movement behind him drew his attention. He squeezed the Jewel and Miroku and Kohaku appeared, possessed. "Now you must fight your friends." Kohaku threw his chained sickle at Inuyasha who ducked it.

"Damn it," Inuyasha said. "Kagome, get the Tessaiga!" He called back to her. She nodded and ran out to grab the blade. She passed by Kai. Her heart felt like splitting, as she forced herself not to look at her fallen daughter. She grasped the hilt and then she felt a staff connect solidly across her back. Kagome cried out in pain, but continued with her mission to retrieve Inuyasha's sword. Miroku lunged in another attack, knocking Kagome to the ground. She crawled desperately to Inuyasha who was preoccupied with Kohaku. Miroku had grabbed her ankle and stopped her. She blindly kicked him with her free leg.

"Inuyasha!" She cried out. She didn't want to hurt Miroku, but she had to. One lucky aimed kick smashed his nose. He suddenly stopped completely. Kagome felt horrible. His nose was broken and bleeding wildly.

Inuyasha appeared and relieved Kagome of the sword and continued to fight. Sango appeared wobbling, leaning on her weapon for support. (I can never remember how it's spelled, so bare with me…)

The other woman still stood in the entrance watching the fight with amusement. Her attention was drawn to Kai. The girl was slowly moving. With a grin, she thought. She really is my reincarnation.

* * *

Kai felt the numbness replace her feeling. She still felt detached as she struggled to sit up. Naraku noticed her and gasped.

"But you're supposed to be dead."

"Do you really think I can die that easy?" She demanded. She was surprised her voice was stronger than she imagined. It resonated in her bones giving her the strength to stand out straight. She wobbled but stared down Naraku in defiance. "Nothing can kill me. Especially not you." Her condescending tone matched his.

Naraku stared at her. His grip on the Jewel tightened. He brought it to his chest, right over his black heart. Suddenly, out of nowhere Kohaku's sickle came at the back of Kai's head. "Ha!" He said as the flying blade went straight for Kai's neck. The girl looked backwards. She panicked. It was going straight for her neck and she skidded backwards. The whirling blade narrowly missed its target. Long black strands of Kai's hair felt to the ground. Kohaku's weapon hacked off half her hair. Kai stared stunned at the newly cropped ends of her hair. She thankful it wasn't her neck, but her hair…

Her eyes opened wide as she held a particular strand of her newly cut hair. It was silver. Kai knew what that meant. Lifting a shaking hand she felt the unmistakable texture of her beloved dog-ears. Looking at her hands she noticed her hands had long black claws. She was back to normal.

She looked back at Naraku. He was staring at her with an odd expression. Kai smelt his scent wavering between his foul one and Katsuo's shady one. She smelt something else too. Pure fear.

"What the hell?" He shouted. Kai had transformed in front of him without her apparently noticing. He pressed Jewel closer to his chest. Kai noticed his soul grew dependent on the Jewel.

"How pathetic." She said. "You are nothing without the Jewel." She saw Midoriko ready her bow in the back. Kai knew, with a rush of anger, that she was using Kai as a distraction, bait. She growled. The stronger miko winked and released an arrow. Bright pink light filled the room. Everyone stopped to watch the shooting star. Naraku froze. His body was paralyzed. The arrow was heading straight for his back. He tried to move again, but couldn't.

"Help me!" He cried, his voice a blend of his and Katsuo's. They knew death awaited them both. The arrow burned straight through the flesh on his back. Before anyone realized what just happened the arrow exited through his chest. The Jewel was knocked from his grip. The arrow pushed it out and forced it forward.

Naraku fell to his knees and looked out at the cursed arrow as it buried itself in Kai's chest. With a bright flash of pink light, she staggered backwards. Midoriko's arrow had shot through its target and hit Kai embedding the Jewel in her chest. The world went blank for Kai as she fell backwards. Everyone stared in horror as the scene played out as if in slow motion. She hit the floor with a thud. Her eyes were wide open with black tears trickling down her pale cheeks. The light from the Jewel glowed a bright pink. It was purified and Naraku was dead.

Miroku and Kohaku collapsed on the ground; the spell was broken. In the depths of the cave Kasumi saw the cursed metal shackle on her wrist fall to the ground with a clatter. Naraku was truly dead.

Everyone crowded around Kai. Midoriko closed her eyes and her body slowly faded leaving her bow behind. Her ghost returned to the Jewel, to Kai, where it belonged…

* * *

Sorry if this sucks. It's probably the worst way possible to end this story, but I'm afraid my writing is just one disappointment after another. Hopefully the last cahpter will be better...then again I don't think it could get worse...Oh listen to me moan in self-pity. Just review...hell, flame me if you want, just for the love of all that is good...give me some feedback!

SMR


	18. Where Do We Go from Here?

Thank you whoever is reading this, after last chapter I wouldn't be surprised if nobody read this. If only I realized I was digging my own grave when I came up with this plot. I suppose I overestimated my writing skills. Anyways I am sorry that the last chapter sucked. I will probably go back and revise both Reborn Horror and this one in a couple of months. Also I don't know about a sequel, I have an idea for one but I'm afraid I'll screw it up like this one. –sighs- I have to stop wallowing in self-pity.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...and lucky for me the annoying lawyers who refuse to leave me alone are all drunk on egg nog and a non-stop flight to Cambodia, with fake passports. So once their sober they can't get back...I am so evil!

Lawyers:...I needed a vacation anyway...(opens another bottle of egg nog and passes out)

Me: I win... : )

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Where Do We Go from Here? 

Inuyasha and Kagome sat down on the steps of their home with a sigh. Naraku was dead. They were free. But one thing dominated their thoughts, Kai. After the fight, Kai was brought to the village for medical treatment. Since she transformed back into a quarter demon and Kiyoshi's healing spell, it was only a matter of time before she was on her feet again. She had been asleep for two weeks.

"Good morning Kagome, Inuyasha." Rin said cheerfully. She had told them what happened to Kagura, while they were fighting Naraku. Kagome felt bad for her, but suspected that the demon didn't truly intend to battle Lord Sesshomaru. She chose to die.

"Hello Rin." Kagome said. "When did Sesshomaru saw he was leaving?" The younger woman shifted.

"He didn't say, but he mentioned that he didn't want to return to the Western Lands any time soon. I don't know what's gotten into him lately." Rin paused. "It's almost as if he wishes he didn't kill Kagura." Kagome sympathized for the poor woman. She could tell that she loved the demon lord.

Kagome opened her mouth to comfort Rin but closed it quickly not knowing what to tell the woman. Rin shrugged and flashed a false smile. "Well, I'm sorry but I'm going to talk to Lord Sesshomaru now that I'm thinking about it." With that Rin stormed off.

"I really feel bad for her." Kagome said as she leaned against Inuyasha. "I don't think he is capable of love."

"You said the same about me and look what happened." Inuyasha said smugly. Kagome looked at him in disbelief.

"When did I ever say that?" She demanded defensively. Inuyasha just laughed. Kagome looked at him confused and he laughed harder. Kagome sighed and decided to drop the subject. He is such a baka, she thought.

Rin walked slowly her head lowered. She felt ashamed for spilling out what she thinking since Kagura's death. She was so absorbed in her thoughts she didn't notice Sesshomaru behind her.

"You're wrong Rin." He said. She stopped in her tracks and turned to face him. To her surprise his face was pink and his silver bangs veiled his golden eyes.

"My lord?" She asked.

"Call me Sesshomaru."

"Ok, Sesshomaru. How am I wrong?"

"I heard you talking to Kagome and you're wrong about me. I don't wish I didn't kill Kagura." He paused. "I was worried that you could've been killed."

"But you have the Tensaiga." She said, denying the flutter in her heart. "It doesn't matter if I die because you can always resurrect me."

"That's not the point." He said. "I don't want you to die. Can't you see that, damn it?" Rin looked at him in awe, as he fumbled for the right words to express his emotions. Rin simply walked up to him and stared into his eyes.

"Does this mean you care about me, despite the fact I'm human?" She asked. He sighed.

"Of course. Why do you think I let you follow me all these years?"

Rin giggled. "Cause the kindness in your heart?" Sesshomaru snorted.

"You're hopeless." He said colder than he intended. He began to walk away, but Rin grabbed his hand. Her fingers intertwined with his. She smiled up at him with faint hints of a blush on her cheeks.

"Maybe I am."

* * *

Shippo and Chandra in the Forest of Inuyasha with their backs against trees facing each other. Chandra nervously hugged her legs to her chest, her long tail twitching. 

"Why are you so jumpy?" Shippo asked concerned.

She shrugged. "I'm worried about Kai and Kiyoshi. They both don't seem well enough to be moving." Shippo knew that wasn't what she was thinking. He could tell by her manner.

He stood up and walked to where she sat and crouched down to look at her. His face was inches from hers. Chandra reddened at the close proximity.

She sighed. There was no fooling him. "Shippo, why are still friends with me?"

He seemed taken back by her question. "Because you haven't changed inside." He said simply. Chandra giggled at his corniness. "You are exactly the person I saw through your disguise. Except much prettier." Chandra was blushing. 'You're one the I fell in love with.' Shippo silently added to himself.

Chandra smiled and stared in Shippo's eyes a moment longer than she expected to. In them she saw no hard feelings, just trust and…love?

Chandra looked away. Shippo just sighed. He knew it would take awhile for her to completely open up it him, but hell he had all the time in the world, he was a demon after all.

* * *

Kasumi had been wandering outside the village, her ravens flocking around her. She knew they didn't want her around and with Naraku gone she was free to go wherever. She looked at her wrist. Above her tattoo a thin scar was only evidence of her imprisonment. She was going to put it all aside. She couldn't stay and rest her burden on everyone else. 

"Kasumi." Someone called. She turned. It was Kohaku. "I never did get to thank you."

"For what?" She asked. She didn't deserve thanks.

"For saving Kai."

"I didn't do it for her." She said coldly.

Kohaku sighed. "I know, but thanks anyway." Kasumi nodded and turned her back to him. "For what its worth…" He called out. She stopped. "I know there's more to you than what meets the eye and I'd be willing to find out what it is."

"What in the hell is that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"Will you stay and be my friend?"

"I don't need friends." She said, a tear forming in the corner of her eye.

"Everyone needs friends." He said casually. Kasumi didn't move. "Well my offer still stands, if you ever change your mind." He turned and walked away.

Kasumi was shocked. He wanted to be her friend? He actually cared about her, after everything she did to his friends?

"Kohaku, wait." She said, her back still to him.

"Yes?" He replied. He didn't go very far. He knew she couldn't resist a friend.

"Are you serious about being my friend?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Ok." She said turning to face him, tears streaming down her face. "Friends?" She held out a hand. He grabbed it. "Friends." He said firmly.

* * *

Kai stood up and was walking around. She had Kagome even up her hacked off hair. Now it was an inch beneath her earlobes and cut in layers. The front tendrils of hair that hid her absence of human ears were hanging down to her collarbone. It was quite the usual hairstyle but Kai believed it suited her better. She looked down at her chest, which was completely wrapped in bandages. She sighed knowing underneath it all was the Shikon Jewel embedded in her body. It was Midoriko's last trick. The jewel would eventually dissolve and no longer exist but until then it was stuck in Kai. Midoriko had spoke to her in her sleep while she was recovering. Kai learned that she was the reincarnation of Midoriko. At first she didn't know how to react but the priestess had more to say. Kai's soul was the product of the fusing of Midoriko and a thousand demons. Kai's soul was the Shikon Jewel. 

She didn't know how that was possible, but the great miko merely said. _"Kai, you were born in a time were the Jewel didn't exist. So when you came to the feudal era, a part of your soul was stolen to restore the Jewel. That was how Naraku could reappear after his death and seek revenge. But it's over now. I'm afraid I can't give you any more advice, but I will always be you."_

Kai had grown attached to the miko and now she knew why. She is a part of her. It was still freaky to her, and she hadn't told anyone yet. She doubted anyone would believe that but then again there was a lot of weird shit in her life.

"Kai." A familiar male voice called to her. She spun around. It was Kiyoshi. He was deathly pale but thankfully alive. Kai rushed and gave him a huge hug. He stiffened but then tightened the embrace. "Kai, what happened?"

She pulled away and looked into his eyes. He was so confused. Uncertainty tormented him. "What do you remember?" Kai asked, her voice shaky. Did he forget their 'betrayal'?

"The last thing I remember was Kasumi stole the Ice Pendant from me." He said. "I know that was awhile ago, but anything in between all I see is a white fog, but it pains me to try to remember." He explained.

Kai stood shocked. He has no memory of Naraku's treachery after all! This is good, she thought. We can put this behind us and continue with our lives. Then dread sank in. She would have to tell him. She had to tell him that she had wanted to kill him and she went insane. Tears welled in her eyes. The knowledge would break him.

Kiyoshi embraced her. "It's ok Kai." He said. "I will remember soon enough." Miserably Kai thought, but when you do…Kai buried her head in his chest and cried at the cruel twist of fate.

Kiyoshi, unaware of her inner struggle, simply tightened his arms around her waist and rested his chin of the top of her head. Then he whispered in her dog-ears. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She said softly. Whether he heard her or not she didn't know but he smiled. Kai looked up at him and saw he was so happy to be with her. Forgetting her troubles, she leaned in meeting Kiyoshi halfway. He kissed her tenderly at first and then pulled away. Then Kai pulled him back for another more passionate kiss. She felt one of her wounds reopen but she didn't care. She continued to melt in the arms of her beloved.

When they finally calmed down. Kai stared into Kiyoshi over bright blue eyes, she knew. She knew that no matter what everything will be fine. Their love for each other overcame Naraku's tricks. But Kai knew it the back of her mind that it was only a matter of time before the truth would come out. "We can't all have happy endings," she thought. "But I can sure as hell try…"

* * *

Epilogue 

Life went on for Inuyasha and the gang. The torments of Naraku and wounds are still fresh in everyone's mind that was unfortunate enough to remember. The summer had come to a close. Kai would have to return to the modern era and start up school again. She couldn't afford to screw up another year of school. Her grades were important and she had a new determined focus. One day when Kai was in the modern era walking to the store to restock on Ramen when she ran into a woman about her age maybe younger. She had shoulder-length black hair. She was wearing a white and purple striped shirt and a black skirt with white feather print. When Kai looked at her eyes they appeared red. She blinked and did a double take. They weren't red; they were only brown and full with life.

The woman had noticed that Kai was watching her. "Hello." She said brightly. Kai couldn't get over the fact she was familiar.

"Do I know you?" Kai asked politely. The woman looked thoughtful.

"I don't believe so…" She said scanning her. "Well maybe we have met in a former life." She joked. Kai laughed involuntarily. The woman sighed." Sorry, bad joke. My name is Niwa Yoshiko. I'm new here."

"I'm Higurashi Kaiaya." Yoshiko thought for a moment.

"Higurashi? I can't say I've heard of you, but maybe I'll see you at school." Yoshiko fiddled with a necklace that hung down in front of her shirt. It had a two charms on it one was a feather and the other one was a heart.

Then Kai knew she was talking to the reincarnation of Kagura. "Are you happy?" Kai asked abruptly.

Yoshiko didn't hesitant. "Yes. I am free as the wind itself." Someone called Yoshiko and she said her goodbyes and promised to see Kai at school. Kai watched her go surprised.

"So Kagura," she said aloud. "You found happiness in another life." One tear of joy streamed down her face. There was still hope for those victimized by the Jewel. Herself included…

* * *

There you go a 'relatively happy ending.' lol. Right now I'm torn on whether or not to have a sequel because of last chapter horriblness.If I make a sequel it will probably revolvearound Kai & Kiyoshi and maybe Shippo &Chandra, and no Naraku!(no he won't come backagain, I already pulled that trick...) 

So what do you think?

On another note I promised I would finish this before Christmas and I cut it pretty close don't you think? Its a shame to see the end of this but...sniff...it had to end otherwise it would still be dragging.

In a couple of months I will go back and revise both of my stories, and rewrite the bad chapters and now I have rest and enjoy the rest of my holidays.(am I repeating myself?)

Happy Holiday y'all! (yes Lindsey I said y'all, I'm a hick now...lol)

SMR


End file.
